A Cold Request
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: After Natsu and Lucy have discovered that there's a murder request in their guild, they take it and try to find out some clues to this mystery. During this insane mystery, the two figure out some crazy stuff about this request. Who are the tattlers? Who is the murderer? Are there accomplices? Come with me on this wondrous, crazy mystery and find out who the murderer is.
1. Chapter 1

I just thought that it would be a cool idea to write a story about a cold case in Fairy Tail. Except, of course, the title is called, "A Cold Request". Though, it was just a witty title because Fairy Tail's missions are like requests. :3

Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

"Ahh! There's no good requests!" Lucy complained as she crossed her arms.

"Lucy, just pick one." Natsu hurried her in annoyance.

"Okay, okay!" Lucy accepted willingly and continued to analyze the multiple requests.

Lucy ravaged through the various requests, distastefully reading the odd requests and skimming the rewards. She sighed as she looked at the obviously impatient Natsu.

"Still nothing?" Natsu asked, slightly angered.

"Yep." Lucy nodded in reply and sat down on the nearest chair.

Natsu rubbed his forehead in annoyance and sat down next to Lucy. I mean, if one of your friends was looking through requests for over an hour, only to decide there was NOTHING, you would be annoyed too. He laid back comfortably and thought about what was possible on what to do.

"Sorry about not deciding, Natsu." Lucy apologized, realizing Natsu's disappointment.

"It's okay, Lucy. They weren't that great anyway!" Natsu happily grinned.

"Hmm? What's with the sudden change of mood?" Lucy queried with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say, that I have a great idea." Natsu replied and grabbed onto the confused Celestial Spirit mage's hand. He quickly dragged her to Makarov's office whilst Lucy was screaming at him on why he was taking her there.

* * *

(Makarov's office)

"Makarov! It's me!" Natsu claimed loudly after breaking down the doors.

"Natsu..why can't you ever knock?" Makarov asked with a slight sigh.

"Oh yeah." Natsu answered and knocked on the door that was now lying on the floor. "Knock knock."

"Ugh..come in." Makarov invited, slightly sweat-dropping at Natsu's naive actions.

"I need to ask you something, old man." Natsu requested after letting go of Lucy's hand.

"Oh? What is it?" Makarov questioned, now intrigued.

"There seems to be no good requests for Lucy and I, and I just wanted know if there was any cold requests." Natsu answered, giving Makarov a serious look.

"Well, there is one." Makarov claimed and grabbed the request paper for Natsu.

Natsu accepted the paper and skimmed the request, his usual smirk, dropped down to a horrible frown.

"We'll take it." Natsu exclaimed and grabbed onto Lucy's arm, and dragged her outside to her apartment.

* * *

(In Lucy's apartment)

"So why did you drag me here?" Lucy questioned as she rubber her rather sore arm.

"I wanted to read it to you privately." Natsu answered with utmost seriousness in a deep voice. Lucy nodded an, "okay", and Natsu began reading the slightly torn paper.

"For one-million jewels, we need to find out who murdered Jazzie. Apparently, in our guild, there was a woman named Jazzie, and she was brutally murdered by someone possibly in our guild. Though, nobody found out who it was, leaving this as a cold case, and nothing more." Natsu read as sweat began dripping down his chin in anxiety.

"Someone..in our guild?" Lucy repeated in utter shock. She didn't even know what to think at this point. "How will we even know who it is?"

"I don't know..we can ask around..." Natsu answered and looked at Lucy. "Did you kill Jazzie?"

"AS IF I WOULD!" Lucy yelled out after she roughly punched Natsu in the stomach.

"Well, you do have murderous intent, but I'll let that slide for now.." Natsu coughed in pain from the rough punch, and walked back to the guild.

"Yeah.." Lucy growled as she followed the limping boy.

* * *

(Back to the guild)

As soon as Natsu and Lucy walked, they were glared at by just about everyone in the guild. Apparently they knew about the cold case being brought back for business. So everyone was on edge.

"This is uncomfortable.." Lucy whispered to Natsu, getting a nod in agreement. She sighed awkwardly at this odd watching, but she continued to search for Erza and Gray, to get help on the mission.

"There they are." Natsu declared with a vivid pointing session towards Erza.

"Ah, Erza!" Lucy waved frantically to get her attention.

"Hmm? What?" Erza asked after rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Want to do a mission with us?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"What mission?" Erza questioned, furrowing her eyebrows questionably.

"It's a cold request.." Lucy whispered cautiously, noticing the eyes gluing down at them.

"I'm sorry, but I can not." Erza whispered back uncharacteristically, and walked away without saying another word.

"Was that weird to you?" Lucy asked Natsu, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Well, she's Erza." Natsu replied simply.

"Oh..yeah." Lucy sweat-dropped and began walking around the guild aimlessly with Natsu by her side. "What about asking Gray to help?"

"I guess we could ask, just in case the murderer tries to kill us, we could push him in front of us." Natsu agreed, seeing the advantage of having Gray join them in this request.

"That's not why! But we could do that.." Lucy stated thoughtfully, also noticing the advantage. "Ah! There he is!"

Natsu instantly looked ahead, and saw that shirtless fool doing..stretches? He sighed deeply and walked towards him with Lucy behind him. For just a few minutes he watched Gray stretch for some unknown reason, just because he thought it was humorous.

"Ah! Hey guys." Gray greeted after finishing his last stretch.

"Hi..why are you stretching?" Lucy asked quickly, not thinking about anything else, but this odd new thing that Gray was doing.

"Why? Are you..attracted by it?!" Gray questioned with a failed sexy wink.

"No.." Lucy said simply, waving her hands frantically in protest.

"Man..they said stretching gets a girl's attention." Gray muttered depressingly.

"Well..they were right about the attention part.." Lucy whispered to Natsu, comically sweat-dropping as she did so.

"Anyway! Gray, we need your help with a request.." Natsu exclaimed, hoping at least he would want to join. I mean as much as Natsu hates Gray, Gray IS strong.

"What's this request about?" Gray asked with noticeable excitement in his voice.

"It's a cold request, about a murder." Natsu replied, noticing the instant fear in Gray's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't!" Gray shouted quickly and dashed away.

"Everyone..is acting so differently after we accepted this request.." Lucy noticed, seeing the fear in everyone's eyes. Why was everyone like this? They were only doing a cold request.

Suddenly, a hand touched Lucy's shoulder, causing her spine to chill in a way that would stop anyone's heart. She looked behind to see who it was, and it was actually Mira. She huffed in relief, seeing that it was just sweet, little Mira. Thank goodness!

"Lucy..Natsu..come with me." Mira ordered in an oddly serious tone.

The two nodded slowly and walked behind Mira, still getting glares and stares from everyone in the guild. Finally, Mira took them to the woman's bathroom door, and told the two to go in.

"Umm..I'm a guy.." Natsu pointed out, not wanting to go in.

"And? It's just for a minute." Mira argued and began pushing him inside.

Natsu finally gave in, and the three locked themselves in a single stall. Mira took a deep breath and looked at the two.

"I know you're wondering why everyone is acting odd." Mira said out of the blue. "I would like to tell you the story of this cold request..if you wouldn't mind of course."

"Not at all." Lucy and Natsu accepted in unison, hoping for answers.

"Well, ten years ago, a girl named Jazzie joined our guild.." Mira began saying. "She was liked by just about everyone in the guild, and she was extremely strong. She even liked my brother, Elfman..."

Lucy quickly noticed how Mira said the last sentence in disgust, was Mira one of those people who didn't like her? Nah, she was Mira after all.

"Anyway..she and Elfman went on a mission together, and when they came back, Jazzie was injured. So, she was taken to the hospital, and on that very night..she was murdered.." Mira finished telling.

"That's it!?" Lucy queried in shock. Was that really all that Mira knew? There had to be more!

"Well..after that, Makarov made a request to find out who did it, but nobody could bring themselves to do it, due to the fact that they thought someone in OUR guild did the murder.." Mira added, looking down sorrowfully.

"I see..so that's why everyone is on edge.." Natsu said softly.

"But why are Erza and Gray acting weird?" Lucy questioned. "They joined at practically the same time Natsu did."

"Because..Gray and Erza went on this exact mission." Mira replied, shocking Natsu and Lucy to the point to where they fell back.

"What!?" The two yelled in unison.

* * *

I might continue this later on, but I'm very busy with other stuff, so it will take a while to update. I will most likely continue, but don't be too hopeful. I was just bored anyway while making this.

Reviews are loved, but requests are not being taken at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Info!

I decided to do another chapter, I most likely will finish this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Back to the bathroom stall) (Yeah, xD)

"What!? Gray and Erza also did this? Is that why they were so skittish?" Natsu questioned with slight disbelief.

"Yes..they did it too, and that's also why they're skittish. They're so afraid of this request, that they will probably shun you till you finish it or give up." Mira explained sorrowfully, feeling bad for Natsu and Lucy.

"Give up? We're not going to give up! Right, Lucy?!" Natsu asked, sneaking a look at her real quick.

"Yeah.." Lucy agreed softly, yet the tone concerned Natsu. Natsu left it at that though, due to Mira's quickly added sentence.

"Natsu, Lucy. I like you guys, I wouldn't want ANYTHING to happen to you..anyway..I got to go." Mira added and left the stall quickly, leaving the two bewildered.

"I wonder what made Erza and Gray give up on the request. I mean, they're always so persistent..you wouldn't think they would just..give up! Lucy stated, wondering what happened to make THOSE two quit.

"We should of asked Mira." Natsu sighed.

"Yeah.." Lucy said, finally opening the stall door to leave. "Natsu, let's clear our minds for a bit, and then we can try to finish this request."

"Okay." Natsu nodded, and followed Lucy out of the stall.

* * *

(In Lucy's apartment)

After Lucy had showed Natsu a comfortable place on the couch, she walked over to grab a can of soda. Once she returned, the awkwardness in the room was petrifying! No word was said. Finally, Lucy slashed the awkward silence and offered Natsu a cup of hot cocoa; Which, Natsu openly agreed to. Lucy rushed over to Natsu eagerly, and handed him the hot cocoa.

"It's a homemade recipe, so tell me if you like it!" Lucy stated with an excited smile, watching him gulp down the chocolaty substance.

As soon Natsu let that "homemade recipe" touch his tongue, he plainly just wanted to spit it out! It was horrible, the worst hot chocolate he's ever tasted in his entire life!

"Well?" Lucy asked, analyzing his every facial expression.

Natsu couldn't speak, for he still couldn't force himself to swallow that disgusting concoction!

"You can't really taste its awesomeness if you don't swallow it! Come on!" Lucy rushed.

Natsu sighed inside his head and swallowed it, even if it ruined his whole digestive system, he just couldn't make Lucy cry! Bad idea..as soon as he swallowed it, he dashed to the bathroom and threw up, therefore hurting Lucy's feelings more.

"It's not that bad!" Lucy cried out and grabbed the cup full of her homemade hot cocoa. She chugged it down, and Natsu watched her in pure entertainment. He couldn't wait to see her face after she gulped down her horrible drink.

"OH WOW! THIS IS..R-REALLY GOOD!" Lucy shouted after gagging a bit in her mouth. She noticed Natsu at the corner of her eye, so she had to at least pretend she liked it.

"Yeah.." Natsu said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes to add effect to his all ready obvious sarcasm.

Lucy realized it, but she wasn't going to lose just yet!

"What?! I like it!" Lucy exclaimed, making Natsu smirk deviously.

"Really?" Natsu asked with a horribly evil smirk.

"Y-yes!" Lucy replied, slightly intimidated by Natsu's sudden smirk.

"Then why don't you make another cup of that DELICIOUS homemade hot cocoa?" Natsu suggested, narrowing his eyes at her with mischievous intent.

"HEY! How about we go ahead and talk about that request!?" Lucy recommended, trying to escape from drinking any more of that..awful drink..

"Oh yeah!" Natsu remembered, completely forgetting about the "homemade" hot chocolate fiasco.

"Thank goodness.." Lucy whispered to herself happily.

"Anyway, how are we going to figure this case out?" Natsu questioned, unsure of why he even chose this case.

"I'm not sure, but let's do this step by step." Lucy answered, picking out a book from her bookcase.

"Hey, what's that?" Natsu asked, eyeing the book in interest.

"It's a book." Lucy answered simply, acting like he was the dumbest person in the world at the moment.

"I know that! I mean what about the book?" Natsu repeated in a more specific way.

"Then why didn't you say it like that before?" Lucy questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Just tell me what it's about.." Natsu growled, rather annoyed by Lucy.

"Okay, this book is called, "Detective Work for Dummies!", it's a book for beginners detectives, who I assume are dummies." Lucy explained, slightly mad about the "dummies" part of the title.

"I see, and this will help us out with our current case, right?" Natsu asked, also offended by the "dummies" part of the title.

"Yep! Now, let's start with the first step in the book." Lucy proclaimed and read the first step aloud. "First step: Find a case. Done, obviously! Now step two.. Analyze every single detail of the case's info."

"Okay!" Natsu nodded and rushed to get the slip of paper which had the case's info on it. "Here."

"Thanks." Lucy said and read the info analytically. "Want me to read aloud?"

"I guess." Natsu shrugged in agreement.

"Okay. For one-million jewels, we need to find out who murdered Jazzie. In our guild, there was a woman named Jazzie, and she was brutally murdered by someone possibly in our guild. Though, nobody found out who it was, leaving this as a cold case, and nothing more." Lucy read aloud, not really seeing anything of importance.

"It's not giving us much info.." Natsu stated the obvious.

"I know..is there any clues or just something that would give us a hint?" Lucy asked, reading through it again and again.

"Lucy, just give up on it, there's no-." Natsu replied, but got abruptly stopped by Lucy.

"This paper! It's been shortened!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"HUH?! What do you mean?!" Natsu asked, also shocked, yet confused about what Lucy meant.

"It means, that this was cut by somebody, and it's not giving us ALL the info. Someone cut this thing, thinking it was a straight, clean cut, but it seems that the person was wrong." Lucy explained, dumbing it down for Natsu's intellect.

"Oh! But how did you notice that it was cut?" Natsu queried in disbelief.

"Look here closely, there's a very tiny part of the piece of paper sticking out with a letter on it. I can't make it out though." Lucy answered Natsu, leaving him befuddled in amazement by Lucy's detective skills.

"Wow..but why would they cut out a valuable piece of info for the murder case?" Natsu questioned, still confused a little by this.

"I'm guessing the murderer found it, and didn't want that part of the info seen by others." Lucy replied, making Natsu finally understand what was going on.

"Do you think it's possible to find it?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, it was ten years ago. But, we can ask Makarov about this, he might know." Lucy answered and quickly grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."

Natsu nodded and ran to the guild with haste.

* * *

(In Makarov's office)

Makarov laid comfortably against his chair in utter delight. No trouble, like Gray getting his head stuck in the toilet somehow, or Cana getting too drunk for her own good. It was totally peaceful.

"Ahh..what a nice day.." Makarov yawned happily and rested his eyes for a few minutes, thinking everything was totally wonderful.

"MAKAROV! WE NEED YOU!" Natsu yelled after pushing the door open as loudly as possible.

"I knew it was far too peaceful.." Makarov muttered to himself as he sat up straight.

"Makarov! We have an issue with the case!" Lucy declared with fire in her eyes.

"You want to give up?" Makarov asked, expecting that to be what they yelled out for.

"No, it's about this paper! Look!" Lucy ordered and showed him the paper, pointing at the part that was sticking out.

"And?" Makarov questioned, not getting her point.

"Someone cut the rest of the info off this paper. Do you know who? Or is just some misunderstanding?" Lucy answered, then questioned him seriously, hoping for at least an answer to this.

"Ah, it's no misunderstanding, someone did indeed cut this." Makarov replied, eyeing the paper with saddened nostalgia.

"Do you by any chance know who did it, or the info that was there before?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I'm very sorry, when it was first out, someone cut this, but nobody knows who. Also, I forgot the info a long time ago, for nobody wanted to do the gruesome request..therefore, making me not care about the info anymore. I'm very, very sorry." Makarov apologized, making the two "detectives" disappointed with their answer.

"I understand. But someone DID cut this, right?" Lucy questioned after grabbing the piece of paper away.

"Yes." Makarov replied with a nod.

"Thank you very much, Makarov." Lucy bowed respectfully and left the room.

"Oh, thanks old man." Natsu bowed as well, and followed Lucy out.

"Those kids..will they ever find out who killed Jazzie?" Makarov asked himself sorrowfully. "I pray..for this to end in a good way.."

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

"So, where are we going now, Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Were going to find Erza and Gray." Lucy replied, looking around for those two.

"Hmm, why? They want no part in this case, they're even shunning us." Natsu pointed out, confused by Lucy's odd actions.

"Step three of the Detective Work for Dummies book: Find the witnesses, if there is any." Lucy read a step out of the book. Apparently, she brought the book with her.

"I see..well, it's going to be difficult to confront them, but whatever you say." Natsu shrugged and walked alongside Lucy.

"Ah, Cana, do you know where Erza or Gray is?" Lucy asked.

Fortunately, Cana was drunk, and actually was drunk enough to talk to them. (Remember, nobody wanted to talk to them because of the request.)

"Yeah, he's in the guy's bathroom, I think he got his head stuck in the toilet again." Cana answered with a hearty laugh. Yep, it was official, Cana was flat-out drunk. But that didn't matter at the moment, they needed to pursue Gray.

"Ahh..thanks." Lucy sweat-dropped, wondering how Gray even gets his head stuck in the toilet, let alone do it multiple times.

"Jeez..let's go then." Natsu sweat-dropped and walked to the guy's bathroom.

"Umm.." Lucy blushed, shuffling her feet around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"It just doesn't feel right to go into a guy's bathroom." Lucy answered, blushing even redder.

"It's okay, I'll shield your eyes away from their coconuts." Natsu said reassuringly, though, it just made her not want to go in even more.

"I JUST REALIZED THAT I WOULD SEE A MAN'S COCONUTS IF I GO IN THERE!" Lucy screamed in fear, now totally fixed on not going in.

"Crap..I just made things worse.." Natsu huffed, trying to figure out what to do. He brainstormed a simple idea, and dragged Lucy inside the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! N-N-NOOOO!" Lucy screamed even louder. She did NOT want to see coconuts!

"It's empty." Natsu laughed. "Well, except for Gray, his head is in the toilet.."

"Thank goodness." Lucy breathed out thankfully, now eyeing Gray.

"Who's there!? Do you have butter!?" Gray asked, not knowing who was behind him.

"N-no, it's Lucy and Natsu, I'm very sorry that we don't have butter. But! We can get you out." Lucy answered.

"Okay then...get me..out.." Gray said in a whisper tone, he still wasn't comfortable talking to these two whilst they were on that cursed mission.

"Well, there's a catch. You have to give us some answers." Lucy added, hoping to get answers. They were friends after all.

"Yes, I do like bananas, now help me out." Gray confessed.

"That's not our question! Now, do you know anything about the piece of paper from the Jazzie murder request being cut?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know anything." Gray answered as his eyes widened in fear.

"Come on! Just tell us." Lucy urged unsuccessfully.

Gray just stayed silent, hoping that would make them go away. He was wrong.

"Fine, have it your way." Lucy said with evil sprayed all over her voice. "But..we have way of making you talk.."

"We do?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes! We do!" Lucy replied, nodding vividly.

"Pfft, there's nothing you can do to make me talk." Gray stifled a laugh. He was an obviously proud ice mage.

"Oh, really?" Lucy questioned, narrowing her eyes at him, well..his back.

"Yup.." Gray answered, almost stuttering.

"Well, let's just see about that." Lucy exclaimed, cracking her knuckles with a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Second chapter, and it seems like people actually like this story. How nice. xD

So, I AM going to finish this story, and hopefully, it won't take too long to update. :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Gender of the Voice?

Third chapter of, "The Cold Case", and I feel pumped. I'm sorry to anyone who read this and thought this story was complete, it was an innocent mistake made by me. This story is not complete, it's still progressing into more chapters. So, very sorry for disappointing you in any way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

(Back to toilet where Gray's head is convientley in)

"Natsu.." Lucy said while she licked her lips in enjoyment.

"Yes?" Natsu asked, waiting to know when to mess with Gray.

"Flush him." Lucy grinned evilly.

"Got it!" Natsu grinned back and walked over to flush the toilet.

Gray moved his body and head around frantically, hoping to somehow get out, sadly to no avail. So, he continued to move around in an endless, frantic fashion.

"Gah..hah...hah.." Gray breathed heavily after coughing up some toilet water.

"Are you ready to talk, yet?" Lucy questioned, having high-hopes for him to tattle.

"N-never..hah...hah.." Gray stuttered, still trying to breath real air.

"Fine, Natsu...warm up the toilet." Lucy ordered, expecting Gray to finally give in. Unfortunately, he was able withstand the horrible blow of fire burning up against the toilet.

It felt like a hundred degrees in there, but Gray just couldn't spill! He had to take it..

"Are you going to give up, YET?!" Lucy queried impatiently. This was way harder than she predicted it to be..

"No! I will NEVER give up!" Gray shouted persistently.

Now Lucy was left with not many options on what to do, how was she to make him talk now? Suddenly, a brainstorm pummeled her and she smirked successfully, knowing the perfect plan to make him squeal.

"You leave us no other choice. Natsu, clothe him." Lucy laughed evilly.

"W-WAIT! NOOOO! NOT THE SHIRT!" Gray yelled defiantly, wishing for this to end.

"Don't forget the jacket~!" Lucy reminded Natsu, and Natsu quickly rushed over to put it on.

"OKAY! Okay...I'll talk.." Gray gave in after he felt the fabric of a jacket touch his skin.

"Yes! Now, do you know anything about the request paper being cut?" Lucy asked with odd excitement.

"Yes, I do. And I know exactly who did it.." Gray replied, his voice getting oddly quieter.

"Really?! Tell us then!" Lucy demanded, happy about getting at least one step closer to figuring this out.

"Whilst I and Erza were checking for clues for the case, we realized our paper was gone. So, we went around to ask if anyone knew, but they didn't answer. They ignored us, just like they did to you guys. Anyway, Erza and I split up to look for it, and Erza went into the storage room for drinks. Once she went back there, she saw-." Gray started saying, but got interrupted suddenly by the sound of a door opening.

"No! No! No, no, no!" Gray repeated in utter fear. He could tell just by the echoing of the footsteps, it was what he thought it was. "RUN! RUN AWAY!"

"Gray! What's wrong!?" Lucy asked, fearfully confused by all of this.

Suddenly, a hit to the back of two heads was heard by Gray, and he slumped over in pain. He all ready knew what was going to happen next, it was going to be the same thing that happened to him and Erza..

* * *

(In the storage room for drinks)

Lucy opened her eyes slightly to see what was happening, but as soon as she opened her eyes, it was pitch black. She guessed she was either blind-folded or literally blind. So she tried to reach to take off the possible blind-fold, but to no avail. Apparently, her hands were tied, too. She was scared by all of this, and began yelling for Natsu, hoping he'd be there.

"Mm?" Natsu moaned tiredly, and began feeling odd all around. "Huh!? Am I tied up!?"

"Yes, it seems were both tied up." Lucy answered fearfully, wondering why they were restricted.

"Is that you, Lucy?" Natsu asked with high-hopes. He need at least something to make him feel safe, and if it had to be a friend, it had to be Lucy. Because first of all, if it was Erza, it would feel like he was in a disciplinary school. And if it was Gray, it would be a total competition on who would get out of the ropes first. But with Lucy, he felt at ease.

"Yeah, it's me." Lucy replied, then heard the sound of a rather heavy door opening. "Who's there!?

"It seems you're both awake." A random voice called out.

It was difficult to figure out whose voice it was, but it sounded deep and rugged. Like a man's voice. Though, it didn't sound familiar at all.

"Now, please listen." The voice pleaded in an order-like tone.

Natsu and I just nodded in agreement, and the voice continued talking.

"I need you two to give up the case." The voice exclaimed out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Lucy declined instantly.

"I see. Then may I request something else?" The voice asked.

"I guess.." Lucy nodded in reply.

"You can not ask Gray or Erza any more questions, if you do, then I WILL kill them." The voice demanded, hoping that would steer them to the voice's liking.

"..Who are you!?" Lucy queried, crying a bit.

"It doesn't matter who I am, if you ask those two even the slightest question about the murder, I will kill them." The voice answered, and then knocked them out. The voice just had to hope that they wouldn't ask any more questions.

* * *

(Somewhere in a room)

After a while of Natsu's intense snoring, Lucy woke up. She yawned loudly and did a few stretches, then she realized. She wasn't blind! Yes! But, does that mean what happened was real?

"Hey, Natsu, wake up." Lucy yawned and began pushing Natsu around to wake him up.

"Mm..what..?" Natsu groaned tiredly and yawned a bit.

"Was what happened a little while ago, real..?" Lucy asked, slightly scared about all this.

"I'm pretty sure it's real, Lucy." Natsu replied, noticing the fear in Lucy's eyes. "But, we can find out the case without Erza's or Gray's help."

"I guess.." Lucy muttered.

Lucy's eyes widened in realization and she looked around the room frantically, which in turn was freaking out Natsu.

"What's wrong?!" Natsu asked quickly, unsure of why she's vividly looking at everything.

"Natsu, this is my apartment!" Lucy exclaimed, noticing all the items that were hers, and the Celestial Spirit stuff.

"So?" Natsu asked. He wasn't really getting at what Lucy meant.

"Think about it Natsu! What random person would just instantly know where I live?!" Lucy started explaining, her lips quivering in anxiety. "That person who knocked us out, knows us. Like, a close friend so to say!"

"W-what!? Who did you tell where you lived?" Natsu questioned, getting quite freaked out by this convenience.

"You, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana and Mira." Lucy answered, thinking of all the people she told.

"Then, those are our suspects." Natsu declared. "Except for me of course, I was a victim."

"Yeah, yeah. But, who would do this to us?" Lucy thought aloud, marking out Gray as a suspect from her head. After all, he tried to warn them, and he was stuck in the toilet when they were knocked out.

"I know this is confusing and all, but let's just start from the first suspect." Natsu said, making Lucy glare at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you mean Erza?" Lucy queried, unsure of who.

Natsu nodded in reply and he stood up.

"If we go and ask Erza first, not only will we might get answers, but the culprit might come out again to knock us out." Natsu explained, making Lucy finally understand.

"But wait..we're missing one crucial detail." Lucy pointed out, forcing Natsu's eyebrow to cock in confusion.

"What would that be?" Natsu queried, utterly confused.

"Stupid Natsu, you need to analyze EVERY detail." Lucy started answering. "Remember when that "person" kidnapped us? The voice of the person, was obviously a man's voice."

"Ah! I didn't even realize that!" Natsu shouted, now realizing their abducter was a man. "But the only men you told where you lived at was me and Gray. So how would this person know?"

"Maybe one of my friends told one of their friends where I lived" Lucy suggested with a shrug.

Natsu scratched his head in frustration. This case is getting very, very confusing. Everything is practically unknown about this case, or never to be told.

"Well then, how do we find out?" Natsu asked.

"Simple, we ask all of my friends, and hopefully they'll answer us." Lucy answered, huffing a bit from her present headache.

Natsu nodded, and the two got up to find out more clues.

* * *

(Somewhere in a dark room)

Footsteps echoed through the dark room, causing fear to run through the various people's bodies. Their eyes widened in anxiety when they heard the person's voice. Everyone gulped and sweated horribly as they waited for the probable command. Finally, the person decided to speak, ending their anxiety attack from the "too" quiet presence.

"I'm sure all of you are well aware of Natsu and Lucy taking on that cold case, am I correct?" The voice questioned, swinging a whip firmly in her hand.

Everyone nodded in reply, unsure if they were able to speak.

"I see. Then it seems I do not have to explain too thoroughly." The voice exclaimed, clearing the throat to talk more. "Those two WILL ask questions from either all of you, or a choice few, but I want you to understand that I want NONE of you to say a single word. To EITHER of them. If you do, you will automatically be punished in a very gruesome way. Am I clear!?"

"Yes!" Everyone spouted out in fear.

"Good. Because if those two knew the truth..it would be my end here at Fairy Tail. So please, bear with the pain for a while and accept my temporary form." The voice said in a now innocent, pleading voice.

The people in Fairy Tail cried a little bit about this, but held it in for the "leader's" sake. They all got up and began to leave the pitch black room, leaving the voice by itself to bathe in its own sorrow.

* * *

There's more chapters to come, so bear with me here. :3


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Suspect!

Chapter four all ready? This story is going by pretty quickly, but I hope you guys like it otherwise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

Four incredibly disturbing eyes glared down at Levy, causing her discomfort in every way. She sweated a bit due to nervousness, seeing that those two wouldn't stop glaring. Were they going to say something or not? Suddenly her question was answered.

"Hey Levy, do you mind if we ask you a question?" Lucy asked sweetly, hoping her niceness would make her talk.

"Is it about the cold request?" Levy questioned, narrowing her eyes at her own strawberry milkshake.

"Yes..it is." Lucy answered. Though, after she said that, Levy furrowed her eyebrows angrily, and wouldn't utter a single word in reply.

"I'm sorry, but I will not answer a single question about that." Levy declined, trying to block them out.

"Come on Levy, please.." Lucy begged nicely, clasping her hands together in a begging position.

"No!" Levy shook her head defiantly.

"TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW AND WE WON'T THROW YOU IN THE FIREPLACE!" Natsu threatened, hoping that would steer her to his liking.

"Natsu! Be nicer! It's okay Levy, I'll protect you." Lucy smiled innocently.

_"Is this a good cop, bad cap scenario?" Levy thought, comically sweat-dropping._

"Okay, okay, just answer one little question, please?" Natsu pleaded, now in the same begging position as Lucy.

"I truly, can not answer any questions about the case." Levy said, slumping down achingly. "I'm sorry.."

"Can you at least tell us why?" Natsu asked, wondering why she couldn't say a word.

"PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Levy cried, tears dripping off her chin as she ran away.

The two amateur detectives saw her run off, and instantly felt a hole in their. Do detectives always feel this way when they're done interrogating?

"I guess Levy's out. Let's ask Cana, she might be drunk." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah!" Lucy remembered. After all, Cana told them information about where Gray was, maybe she knew more than they thought.

* * *

(Unknown place)

"Wendy, can I ask a favor?" Erza asked out of the blue.

Wendy turned her head to face her, and replied simply with a nonchalant nod.

"This cold case nightmare, you want it to end too, right?" Erza questioned knowingly, Wendy looked down at the ground in discomfort, but answered anyway to be polite.

"Of course, I have wished it was over a long time ago.." Wendy easily agreed.

"I see, then you'll work with me on this mission?" Erza questioned with full-on hope.

"What's the plan?" Wendy asked with a cheerful grin.

"Well, here's the plan." Erza smiled and continued speaking. "You know our system, when we have to be completely silent about everything to do with the case? Well, you are going to distract the tattle tales who tell the leader everything, by talking to them and asking them questions."

"What questions?" Wendy asked, starting to understand the plan.

"Listen, I'm going to-" Erza explained. (The rest of what Erza says is a secret ;)

"Ah! I get! Okay, I'll remember to give the signal.." Wendy said, reassuring Erza's nervousness.

"All right, let's go." Erza ordered, and rushed to the right position for her plan.

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

The two "detectives" searched for Cana for about an hour all ready, and they were now clueless to where she could be. Where would a drunkard be other than the Fairy Tail Bar? They sighed in defeat, maybe they should look for somebody else instead. Suddenly, a hand pulled Lucy back, causing her to fall on her butt. Lucy looked back instinctively and saw..Erza!

"Erza! What are you-?" Lucy asked, looking up at Erza's rather serious face.

"Shh! Follow me, both of you." Erza whispered, guiding the two to the storage place for drinks.

* * *

(The storage room)

"Why are we here?" Lucy asked in deep curiousety.

"I'm sorry for shunning you this whole time, but please, listen to me." Erza begged, her eyes narrowing sorrowfully.

The two nodded in agreement, and listened closely to Erza's words.

"First of all, the reason I brought you here.." Erza said, now directly looking at her friends. "The murderer needs to be found out, before things escalate. So I beg of you to not quit this case."

"Okay." Lucy and Natsu agreed in unison.

"Ok, good." Erza half-smiled and continued speaking. "Now, as much as this will hurt me, ask me any questions about the case, and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability."

"U-umm..o-okay! Do you know who the murderer might be?" Lucy asked, slightly stuttering.

"No, I do not." Erza answered simply, choosing the right words to say in order to be safe.

"Well, do you by any chance know anyone else who knows where I live, other than, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Mira, Cana, you and of course, me?" Lucy questioned, hoping to get SOME answers.

"Yes, I do.." Erza answered, clearing her throat to speak. "Wendy and Lisanna."

"Oh! But those aren't men.." Lucy fumed quietly, clenching her fists in frustration. "I know this is a stupid question to ask, but, a person kidnapped me and Natsu, and we thought it was a man, is it?

"..I know of you two being kidnapped.." Erza admitted in a quiet tone. "It wasn't a man."

"WHAT? B-but the voice we heard was surely a man's voice!" Lucy exclaimed, severely confused by this analysis.

"What you heard was indeed a man's voice. Though, it was a voice changer to make the gender's voice the opposite gender. Therefore, making it sound very manly." Erza explained, now looking around.

"How do you know all of this!?" Lucy queried in disbelief.

"..That is personal information that is not to be told." Erza replied. She suddenly got info from Wendy, and her eyes changed worriedly. She didn't have much time left.

"Lucy! There is still a question that MUST be answered." Natsu reminded, seeing the look in Erza's eye, he knew she had to leave soon. "Who cut the rest of the info off the request paper?"

Erza shivered in fear, her heart pounding endlessly in a wild fritz. This question would require too much info, and her time limit was almost up. She squinted her eyes, hoping she could answer in time. She had to tell them! It was the only way for this nightmare to end.

"The person..who did it.." Erza started saying, working up the courage to reply.

She bit her quivering lip, and clenched her fists desperately. It was either now or never, there wouldn't be another chance.

"Before I searched in the storage room for drinks, I handed Mira the request paper and told her to keep it safe. She agreed, and I looked around the guild a bit, and I decided to check the storage room. So when I walked in to find some clues there, I saw.." Erza told, collecting every last ounce of courage to unveil this secret.

Lucy and Natsu leaned in curiously, and waited anxiously for the answer. Who, who was there!? And what were they doing there? And why were they in there? And why were they doing whatever it was in there? The two detective's eyes widened in even more anxiety as Erza's mouth opened to speak the last words.

"..I saw Lisanna..cut off half of the information on the request paper. And soon afterwards, Mira ran to me, crying heavily and saying, "I lost the paper! I'm so sorry, Erza! I don't know where it went!", and after she told me that, I was too distracted to notice Lisanna disappear. After Mira's crying session, she apologized even more for missing the paper, finally after saying it was ok for the fifth time, she smiled in relief and went back to play with everyone." Erza finished saying, causing shock to seep through Natsu's and Lucy's veins.

"Lisanna, threw away that important info.." Erza repeated in a simpler way, forcing tears to make their way down Natsu's cheeks.

* * *

Drama bomb! Lisanna threw away the important piece of info for the cold request! Will Lucy and Natsu pursue her? And does Erza have more to say?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to read.


	5. Chapter 5: Hold on, Wendy!

Fifth chapter? Heck yeah! I'm getting so close to finishing this, I'm almost sad. I very much enjoy writing this story, but it has to end at some point, am I right? xD

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Storage room for drinks)

"You're lying!" Natsu shouted, not in the least believing Erza.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered loudly.

"LISANNA WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT US! NOR ANYONE IN THE GUILD!" Natsu yelled in denial.

"I never said she did, all I said was that she got rid of half the info on the case. I do not know the whole story.." Erza stated honestly, she was only trying to help them with their case, but she guessed this was too much for Natsu to inhale.

"..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to go crazy.." Natsu apologized, realizing the look of fear in Lucy's eyes.

"It's fine." Lucy said, now with a smile; Which eased Natsu's guilty conscious.

Erza's gasped suddenly when she got the time limit reminder from Wendy. She was out of time! Crap!

"Guys, I can not answer any more questions, but I do hope that my answers will suffice for the rest of your case." Erza said as she ran out the door, leaving Natsu and Lucy befuddled on the suddenness of all this.

"This was..way too sudden.." Lucy established the obvious

"Definitely.." Natsu agreed, huffing in exhaustion. This was all too much to take in.

* * *

(Unknown place)

_"Crap, I hope I'm not too late!" Erza thought with enhanced hope. Wendy was probably in danger by now, considering that she has been asking odd questions to the tattlers._

*~Flashback~*

_"You know our system,_ _when we have to be completely silent_ _about everything to do with the case?_ _Well, you are going_ _to distract the tattle tales_ _who tell the leader everything,_ _by talking to them and_ _asking them questions."_

_"What questions?" Wendy asked, starting to understand the plan._

"_Listen, I'm going to go tell Lucy and Natsu some answers to this case. If I'm to do that, you need to distract the tattlers from tattling on me, seeing that the tattlers have speakers practically everywhere, we'll be found out immediately. Okay? Now, we'll contact each other with this small speaking device, which only YOU can talk into, and listen to what's happening. So I won't be able to talk to you, but you can talk to me. Anyway, to make this short, I need you to distract the tattlers until you can't anymore, but makes sure you ask them the same questions that Lucy and Natsu ask, and tell me the answer to them. If you don't know the answer, then just tell me you don't know, okay? Do you get it?" Erza questioned, breathing heavily after her long explanation of the plan._

_"Yes, I understand."_ _Wendy nodded._ _"Now, I guess we go."_

_"Remember to give me the time limit,_ _if you don't,_ _we'll both be in deep water."_ _Erza reminded,_ _handing Wendy the speaking device._

_"Understood."_ _Wendy saluted and_ _ran off to the tattlers._

_"Good luck, Wendy.."_ _Erza said in a soft voice,_ _unheard by Wendy._

*~End of flashback~*

"Jeez! It's all my fault! Because of me, Wendy could be getting the gruesome punishment for telling info!" Erza thought aloud as she ran faster in fear for her friend.

Suddenly, Erza's hearing device, (The device to hear what Wendy says.) sent Erza a message from Wendy. Apparently, Wendy left a voice mail instead of talking directly. Erza stopped running real quick, and listened closely to the message, hoping it was good news.

**Message 1, from, Wendy. "Erza! The time limit is up! They have caught on to our plan and I need to evacuate!" Message 1, over. Message 2, do you wish to hear?**

"There's a second message?!" Erza asked herself in shock, thought she accepted the second message just in case it was important.

**Message 2, from, Wendy. "Erza! I'm being chased by the tattlers! They seem to have contacted the leader, and I'm in big trouble! Please, help me! I'm right behind the storage room for drinks!"**

**"I found her, tattler number 2!" Tattler number 1 declared.**

**"Catch her!" Tattler number 2 shouted.**

**"Hurry!" Wendy screamed and the message stopped right there.**

"..Crap! Wendy!" Erza cursed under her breath as she dashed to find Wendy. Hopefully she would get to her in time.

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

"Natsu, I know you're upset about the possibility of Lisanna being the murderer, but, we still don't know for sure if she did it." Lucy said reassuringly, hoping that would cheer up Natsu at least a little bit.

"I know." Natsu stated softly and sat down on one of the chairs at the Fairy Tail bar. "Mira, can I get a root beer?"

"Of course." Mira smiled brightly and turned on the soda machine.

"Mira, could I get a glass of water after you're done?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Yup." Mira nodded and handed Natsu his root beer. She then proceeded to pour Lucy a cold glass of water.

"Thanks." Lucy and Natsu said in unison.

"No problem." Mira smiled and continued on with her work.

Unexpectedly, the doors of the guild opened frantically, as if whoever opened it was in a rush. Well, apparently it was Lisanna, and she was indeed in a rush. She ran towards Mira and gave her a cold glare, as if she was talking to her through her eyes.

"What are you doing, Lisanna?" Mira asked in a whisper tone as she narrowed her eyes at Lisanna analytically.

"It doesn't matter, now, is the door to the storage room for drinks unlocked?" Lisanna asked in a rush.

"Yes, they usually are..why?" Mira questioned, wondering why her sister was acting weird.

"I'm just..thirsty for..apple juice..gotta go!" Lisanna departed quickly, leaving her sister befuddled.

"Okay then?" Mira said and continued working.

"Natsu..should we follow her?" Lucy asked in a very quiet, whisper tone.

"I guess, maybe it will give us a clue." Natsu agreed, though he felt uneasy of the thought of Lisanna being the possible murderer.

Lucy and Natsu slowly followed her, making sure she wouldn't notice them stalking her. Finally after about twenty minutes minutes of following Lisanna, she stopped, making Lucy and Natsu fall back and hide behind the nearest bush. Lisanna looked behind her and all around her, making sure nobody was around. She saw no one and heard no one at the moment, so she instantly thought it was okay. She charged ahead and quickly went to the right, inside a forest.

"Come on! I think it's okay to follower her now!" Lucy urged, grabbing onto Natsu's arm and dragging him.

"Which direction?" Natsu asked, seeing there were two ways.

"I think I saw her go right." Lucy answered, rushing to the right.

"Wait..now there's a building, with two doors." Natsu pointed out, unsure of which door. Though..the building looked familiar..

"Crap! I don't remember seeing her go through a door! I must of missed her.." Lucy cursed under her breath in frustration.

"Let's just guess." Natsu suggested.

"How?" Lucy questioned, cocking her left eyebrow.

* * *

(Back to the unknown place where Erza is)

_"Behind the storage room for drinks.." Erza reminded herself in thought as she looked around for the storage room._

She looked around aimlessly, hoping to find it. After a while of walking she heard a shrill scream from afar. She couldn't tell for sure where it was emitting from, but she heard a familiar voice.

"HELP ME!" A familiar voice screamed as loudly as they possible could.

"Wendy?!" Erza thought aloud instantly, and ran to wherever the noise was possibly coming from. "KEEP SCREAMING, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

Erza sighed in relief when she heard more screaming, it was a good thing the person heard her. She ran faster and faster, hoping with all her heart it was Wendy. She heard one last scream, and she heard not another one. That wasn't a good sign! Whoever it was, they must be in trouble. Erza sped up instantly and soon found a building, but it didn't look abandoned..in fact..it looked familiar in a way.

"HELP ME!" The person screamed louder.

"Ah! The person is in here!" Erza realized immediately and kicked the door down.

Erza's eyes widened in fear. It couldn't be! What was going on here?

"There's...nobody in here!" Erza exclaimed, stepping back in shock.

All Erza saw in there was..a recorder..

"What's going on here?" Erza thought aloud, quivering in fear.

Suddenly, Erza was struck on the head by an unknown item, she was unable to see who it was in time, but all she knew at that moment was that she was knocked out.

"I'm sorry..but nobody must find out.." A voice apologized and dragged Erza's knocked out body elsewhere.

* * *

(Back to Lucy and Natsu)

After a few minutes of an intense rock, paper, scissors game, Lucy yelled out in anger.

"STOP DOING THE SAME THING I DO!" Lucy yelled after doing rock.

"I can't help that you keep on picking the same hand gestures as me." Natsu defended after he did rock.

"Fine, fine! One more time!" Lucy spouted and did the "scissors" hand gesture.

"Scissors." Natsu said after he did the same hand gesture as Lucy.

"STOP PICKING THE SAME ONE!" Lucy fumed and rubbed her aching head. "Let's just do eeny, meeny, miny, moe to pick which door to go into. It always works."

"Sounds good to me." Natsu agreed, and waited for Lucy to do it.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Lucy finished with her finger pointing at the left door.

"I guess that door." Natsu shrugged and walked right in.

"Of course, that method never lies." Lucy grinned proudly.

"Huh!?" Natsu said in utter shock.

"What?" Lucy asked curiously as she walked in as well, and oddly, she saw Wendy. "Wendy!?"

"Come on! Let's see if she's okay!" Natsu exclaimed and ran to the poor, tied-up girl. "Wendy! Wake up! Please!"

"She's bleeding really badly.." Lucy stated, analyzing her blood-stained head.

"Is she still alive?!" Natsu queried, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Calm down! Let me check!" Lucy ordered, and checked her pulse with slight fear. "She's still alive..but barely."

"Come on, then! Let's take her to the hospital!" Natsu hurried, thinking only about his friend.

"Erza.." Wendy said out of the blue, making Natsu's and Lucy's heart stop.

"What?" Natsu asked, turning his head to see Wendy's eyes and mouth opened a bit.

"Erza.." Wendy repeated as blood dripped out of her mouth.

"What about Erza?" Lucy questioned, wiping the blood off Wendy's chin.

"Erza..is in trouble.." Wendy answered, her eyes starting to close.

"Wendy! Wait! Why is Erza in trouble!?" Natsu asked, fear emitting from his words.

"The tattlers..are looking for her..and they're going to..hurt her.." Wendy replied as blood began gushing out of her mouth. "Please..help her.."

"Wendy!" Lucy screamed. "Don't die, Wendy!"

"Hold on, Wendy! We'll save you! Just don't die!" Natsu cried out and rushed to pick her up.

Will this be the end for Wendy?

* * *

Yes, I ended this chapter with a cliff-hanger, because, I'm a jerk. xD

Anyway, try not to die from suspense. x)


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Go to the Light!

Wow, this story is almost over, anyone excited? I hope so, because most of the questions you're asking yourself now, will likely be answered in this chapter. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(In the forest where Lucy and Natsu are)

"Wendy, stay with us!" Natsu begged as he ran faster.

"Wendy, are you still awake?" Lucy asked as she tried to keep up with Natsu's insane speed.

"Mm.." Wendy nodded tiredly.

"Okay, good. Don't fall asleep, okay? You need to stay awake until we get to the hospital." Lucy declared, knowing if Wendy fell asleep, she would most likely die.

"Uh-huh.." Wendy said in a quiet voice. Although she was tired, if she fell asleep, she wouldn't be able to help Natsu and Lucy with their case. Apparently, Wendy found out some interesting things, but at the moment her head was aching and she couldn't think straight.

Finally, Natsu sighed in relief when he saw his oh-so-precious guild. After all, the hospital was really far away from here, and he just had to hope that someone knew something about this medical mumbo jumbo.

"Need help?" Mira asked, accidentally frightening Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh, it's just you, Mira. You really scared us." Lucy laughed.

"Definitely, anyway, did you just say you could help Wendy? Because she got really injured..." Natsu asked with high hopes as he gazed down at Wendy's wound.

"Of course.." Mira nodded in reply as tears dripped down her cheeks. And she whispered ever so softly to Wendy. "I'm so sorry this happened to you.."

* * *

(Where Erza is)

Erza stirred in a hyper manner when she heard the echoing of footsteps. It sounded so similiar to their leader's footsteps, but Erza wasn't sure if it was the leader or not. Finally, the echo stopped, leaving Erza scared for her life. No sound and no sight, due to the blind-fold covering her eyes, all she had at the moment was the ability to hear, smell, feel, and taste. But she couldn't really taste her way out of this.

"Erza.." A man's voice called, though it was probably just the voice changer's voice.

"Who's there?" Erza asked, shifting around fearfully.

"It doesn't matter who it is. I need you to tell me everything about your "plan"." The voice emphasized, causing Erza to make her eyes widen into a nervous breakdown.

What was she supposed to say? If she was caught..wait! This could be her chance to save Wendy. She gulped down her fear, and gained some of her courage back for Wendy's sake. She then cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I was going to tell everything I know about this case to Natsu and Lucy. Though, I didn't have too much information about it, so I..forced..Wendy to help me." Erza lied, though she hoped the voice couldn't tell she was lying.

"You forced her to help you?" The voice asked to make sure of this.

"..Yes..I forced her.." Erza answered.

"How did you force her to do this?" The voice questioned with disbelief.

"I told her if she didn't help me, I would frame her for everything I did." Erza replied, hoping that the lie worked on the voice.

"I see..continue explaining the plan." The voice demanded in an oddly soft tone.

"Anyway, after a few threats, she agreed to help me. So, I told her the plan, which was; Distract the tattlers, while I give Natsu and Lucy the information they need to know. In order to give them the right amount of answers, I had Wendy ask the tattlers the same questions Lucy and Natsu asked. Though, I couldn't give them all the answers they needed due to the fact that the tattlers and I didn't know the answers." Erza explained some more.

"Is there any more to this plan?" The voice questioned.

"Yes. In order for us to not seem too suspicious, I told Wendy to alarm me with a time limit-." Erza started explaining, but the voice cut her off.

"How could Wendy alarm you? Are you not giving me all the info to this plan?" The voice asked, now in an angry tone.

"No, that's not it. Me and Wendy had devices to help us communicate. I gave her a speaking device, and I got a hearing device." Erza answered, trying to quell the voice's anger.

"I see..continue." The voice urged.

"To make this short. Wendy distracted the tattlers, and asked them the same questions Natsu and Lucy asked me. In order to communicate with me, she talked to me with the speaking device while I used a hearing device. When it seems like the tattlers are getting suspicious, Wendy would send me a time alarm to show me it's time up." Erza finished explaining.

"I understand your plan, but why, why did you do it?" The voice queried, wondering why Erza disobeyed the leader's wishes.

"..Because..I want the leader to be found out..." Erza answered.

* * *

(In the storage room for drinks)

"Mm.." Wendy moaned tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. "Huh? I'm alive?"

"Yes." Mira replied as she squeezed some blood out of Wendy's washcloth. "Here, you look hot."

"Thank you." Wendy smiled and rubbed it on her forehead.

"Do you feel better?" Mira asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I assume you took care of my wound?" Wendy questioned curiously, wanting to know if Mira healed her.

"Indeed I did.." Mira smiled sweetly in reply.

"Thank you very much." Wendy said after putting down the now warm washcloth.

"No problem.." Mira smiled more, though her voice was shaky, as if she had been crying not too long ago. In fact..her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were really red.

"Mira.." Wendy started to say, but Mira quickly noticed Wendy's realization to her tears.

"Ah! Darn allergy season!" Mira laughed, trying to cut off Wendy's worries for her. "Here, have this pill."

"Is this a pain-killer?" Wendy asked, eyeing the oddly cool, green color.

"Yup. I hope you feel better soon." Mira said and began to walk out of the room. "After you swallow the pill, you can come over to my house and I'll have cookies ready for you."

"Really!?" Wendy asked excitedly and rushed to get a glass of water to gulp down the pill.

"Haha, of course~!" Mira replied with a real smile and walked to her house to get the cookies ready.

"Cup..cup.." Wendy repeated as she looked for just about any kind of cup.

* * *

(Back to Erza)

"GAHH!" Erza yelped in pain after being stricken by a whip.

"Nobody will ever find out who killed Jazzie! NOBODY!" The voice shouted and hit her once more, but harder.

"KEH! Ha...ha..gah.." Erza coughed, spitting out some blobs of blood aimlessly. She grinned even in pain and spoke to spite the voice. "I don't...hah..ah..care..what you say..the murderer..hah..will be found out.."

Erza heard odd movement, and got prepared for another hit, but oddly enough, she felt nothing. Apparently, unknown before by Erza, the voice dropped itself on the ground and..wept? The voice sniffled endlessly as tears rushed down its cheeks. Erza listened, feeling bad for the voice.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." The voice wailed and got up quickly. "I'll..be back.."

Erza sat there, shivering in fear. The voice had left, and more importantly, the voice had wept for her. What was going on here? Erza's eyelids began to close instinctively, and she grew tired.

"I'm..so..sleepy.." Erza said softly as she slumped down and closed her eyes. She wondered why the voice cried for her..why would it? Did it feel bad? Was the voice really coming back?

As Erza began to fell asleep, her eyes drooped down slowly as she saw a bright light.

"..It's so..warm.." Erza said, getting closer to the light.

* * *

(Back to Wendy)

Wendy gulped down the pill giddily as she thought of the cookies Mira made for her.

_"I wonder what kind of cookies Mira made?" Wendy thought, smiling brightly as she hoped they was chocolate chip._

Wendy then walked out of the room, skipping out of the storage room. She was stopped abruptly after hitting a wall, face-first. She retaliated quickly and got up, her eyes fixed onto the wall she ran into. Her head cocked to the left once she saw something odd about the wall.

"Is that..a rip?" Wendy asked herself and began ripping at it more.

When she was ripping it more off the wall, she noticed something really odd. It was..really easy...too easy. After she ripped off the rest of the wallpaper on the wall, she saw the hole was in the shape of a door. With an even further analysis, Wendy realized that this..was a passage way.

"There's more rooms? That's odd.." Wendy said skeptically and walked in. "I don't think it would hurt to check things out..after all, there might be some clues in here."

She walked further into the room, seeing multiple doors. She wasn't sure if she should go inside any of the rooms, but she came in here to find clues, so she felt like she had to. She went a little farther, and then stopped right in front of a door after she saw blood on the floor, with the corner of her eye.

"There's some blood under this door..is there someone in here?" Wendy thought aloud, instantly thinking of Erza. "She might be in trouble.."

Wendy swallowed her fear down for the sake of her friend, and ran into the room without a second thought.

As soon as the door was opened, she saw blood all over the room, and a passed out Erza. Her heart stopped for a moment due to the horrible shock that raged through her. She began to step closer to her knocked out friend, even though she was scared for a minute, she had to see if Erza was okay.

"Erza..Erza!" Wendy repeated, hoping to reach her thoughts.

_"Erza..that's me, isn't it?" Erza said in her thoughts as she was being drawn closer to the light. "I wonder why they're calling me.."_

"ERZA! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" Wendy screamed as she frantically shook her. "ERZAAAAA~!"

_"Tears..someone's crying for me..I wonder who.." Erza said in her thoughts as she was one step closer to the light._

"ERZA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Wendy shouted as tears flew down her cheeks. "WAKE-!"

Wendy's pulse stopped, hindering her from waking up Erza. Her throat began to close up, and she choked up as she began to slowly lie on the floor.

"Er..za.." Wendy said once more and then fell to the ground. "Please..wake..up.."

The teary-eyed sky dragon mage then closed her eyes, and the light began to surround her.

* * *

Just to make things clear, the light is a way of saying that the person is about to die.

Yeah, I'm going to leave you in utter suspense, again.


	7. Chapter 7: Please Be a Misunderstanding!

Next chapter for, "A Cold Request", and I just realized that I have been calling my story, "The Cold Request", instead of the real title. xD It's actually pretty funny, but please forgive me for my little mistake. ^-^

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of, "A Cold Request". (Nailed it! x)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

(At Mira's house)

Mira lied there, on her couch, waiting for Wendy. She wondered endlessly about what was taking her so long. Maybe Wendy got distracted? Mira sighed as she gazed at her now cold, chocolate chip cookies.

"What a shame..they were her favorite kind, too.." Mira stated, thinking that Wendy blew her off for something else.

Out of the blue, Mira's door was knocked on violently, making her get up.

"I'm coming!" Mira hollered as she rushed to open the door. It was Natsu and Lucy, and they looked..pretty tired.

"Mira!" Natsu yelled loudly, causing Mira to cover her ears.

"Y-yes!?" Mira asked, uncovering her ears to hear what Natsu had to say.

"We can't find Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed, making Mira's heart stop.

_"Oh no..she couldn't of.." Mira thought and ran out of her house as fast as possible._

* * *

(Back to the secret room where Erza and Wendy are)

"Ohh, I hope I'll make it in time!" The voice exclaimed, carrying kitchen items.

The voice had almost forgotten about lunch for the betrayers! It would be horrible if any of them starved to death! The voice sped up due to that horrible thought, and it stopped at the fifth door, where Erza was held captive for the time being. Though, Erza was the only betrayer at the moment..the voice wasn't sure about Wendy yet, but it did know that Wendy was forced to do the betraying.

"I'm coming in~!" The voice said in a sing-song voice and opened the door.

As soon as the voice opened the door, it dropped most of its kitchen supplies on the ground. It was so horrible..this image..

"Erza! Wendy!" The voice yelled as it ran over to them. "Are you okay!?"

More blood surrounded the voice's feet, it seemed that one of these girls was bleeding to death.. The voice got closer, and held both of their wrists, checking their pulses.

"..Their pulse.." The voice stated as tears dripped off its cheek.

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

"Miraaa! Wait up! Where are you going?!" Natsu asked as he chased after her.

Mira wouldn't answer, she had to check to see if Wendy was where she thought she was.

"MIRAAAA~!" Lucy yelled, making Mira run faster.

_"Please don't be that!" Mira thought hopefully as she walked into..the bathroom?_

"Uhh..Mira?" Lucy asked, wondering why she went in there.

"Maybe she had to take a dump?" Natsu suggested with a shrug.

"Nope, not in there." Mira said with a big smile after she exited the restroom. "Phew, I was worried there for a minute!"

_"What exactly did you think was so horrible!?" Lucy thought comically as a sweat-drop dripped down her cheek._

* * *

(Back to Wendy and Erza)

"Thank goodness!" The voice sighed in relief. "They were still alive, but barely."

The voice tended to the girls wounds, and noticed something odd about Wendy. Her throat was extremely puffy and red. Why would that be? The voice didn't want to wake them up though, they needed rest. So, it let the question linger for the time being.

"I might as well cook something." The voice said as it grabbed its apron, which was stained in blood. "Jeez, I'll have to clean that out later."

The voice then grabbed a small rice cooker, and shoved some rice in it.

"I hope they'll be able to eat this.." The voice stated as it waited impatiently for the rice to cook. "Ooh! I should cut some pineapple for the rice!"

The voice jumped up giddily, seeing that she might as well do SOMETHING while she was waiting for the rice to finish. It grabbed the knife carefully out of their apron pocket, and picked a pineapple out of their kitchen bag.

"Cutting time~!" The voice sang, causing Wendy's eyes to open due to the noise.

* * *

(In the storage room for drinks) (Not in the secret passage, just outside of it.)

"Mira, we told you all ready, Wendy isn't in here." Natsu reminded, watching Mira pace around in deep thought.

"I know...I'm just thinking.." Mira laughed nervously.

"About what?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the right in a cute manner.

"W-well..I have no idea where she could be.." Mira admitted, feeling slightly stupid.

"Don't feel down, Mira. None of us do." Lucy said, hoping to quell Mira's apparent embarrassment.

"Anyway..how about we search for Wendy..separately?" Mira suggested.

"Ah, that's a good idea!" Lucy praised and looked straight at Mira. "I'll search the town, and Natsu, you can check outside the town."

"But that's everywhere!" Natsu exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips angrily.

"Wow..you're really getting smarter.." Lucy sighed, realizing there might be an argument about who was searching where.

"AHHHHHH~!" An unknown voice screamed, startling the three searchers.

"What was that?" Natsu instinctively asked, looking around the room skeptically.

"I think it came from there." Lucy pointed, but inwardly sighed. "Though, I must be deaf, because it's just a wall."

"Yeah! It's just a wall, come on, let's go." Mira urged, trying to get them out.

"Wait, there's a rip on the wall." Natsu pointed out, making Lucy look closer.

Lucy cocked her eyebrow as she tilted her head to the right in mere confusion. She then grabbed at the little piece of wallpaper sticking out, and pulled it, causing the wallpaper to rip off instantly.

"Ah!" Lucy shouted, slightly deterred as the wallpaper fell to the ground.

"Hey! Is that a tunnel?" Natsu questioned, mostly looking at Mira.

"Actually, this is private property, and I would appreciate-." Mira tried to say, but got rudely interrupted by Natsu.

"Mira, we need to go in, someone's in trouble." Natsu said, and walked right into the passage. Lucy of course, followed right behind Natsu.

"Wait!" Mira pleaded and ran after them to stop their possibly new discovery.

The two detectives ran straight ahead, turning their heads every once in a while to see if there was a door. They then stopped and listened for another scream, sadly there was no scream to be heard. So they continued on and opened the many doors, only to see a tiny room with nobody in it. Just as they were about to give up, Natsu abruptly stopped, and grabbed onto Lucy's arm.

"What?" Lucy asked as she stepped back to see what Natsu was pointing at.

"Lucy..look." Natsu pointed more emphatically to get his point across. "The person must be in there!"

Lucy nodded to show that she understood, and even thought it was kind of creepy to see blood all over the door and floor, they broke the door down anyway. Now with further examination, Lucy and Natsu discovered such a terrible answer to their case. Their mouths dropped, and their eyes widened in shock. The truth..was..too much.

"L-Lisanna.." Natsu stuttered as tears forced they way down his tan cheeks. "..W-why?"

"Lisanna.." Lucy whispered softly as droplets of tears fell on the floor.

There Lisanna was, holding a bloody knife right in front of Wendy; Who seemed to be shivering and shaking in fear. What did it for Natsu was that his friend, Wendy, was wrapped in bandages and bleeding immensely. Natsu stepped back, unable to absorb all of this anxiety and pain in such short time.

"..ngh...nn..." Natsu noised, trying to contain his pain. But it was all too much.. "GAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Natsu's cry roared through the guild, making everyone run and search to find the source.

"Natsu.." Lisanna said softly, not knowing what to do.

The dragon mage, who always laughed things off, was right in the middle of the room..crying his eyes out. It was horrible to bear, seeing such a good person be in so much pain and agony in such a short time. It was utterly horrible to watch.

Lisanna the murderer? Natsu didn't want to believe this, he prayed for this not to be true. But, to no avail, his hopes were stomped on. Even though all odds pointed to Lisanna being the murderer, Natsu still had one last shred of hope. He just had to hope that this was all just a big misunderstanding.

* * *

Don't worry, the story is not over yet. I would never leave it like this. (That would just be cruel, xD)

Anyway, just wait patiently, (If you can.), and the next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Time

Yo, I hope the last chapter wasn't too cheesy. I know it was quite an emotional scene, but I wasn't sure how Natsu would really react, so I just guessed.

Anyway, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Back to Natsu and the others)

Natsu, after a while, retaliated and got up. Him getting up was kind of scary. What would he do? Was he just going to leave?

"Lisanna.." Natsu finally said, making Lisanna jump in surprise.

"Y-yes?" Lisanna asked, unable to look into his deep, daunting eyes.

"..What..happened here?" Natsu questioned, staring straight at her, hoping for a reply.

"Well-." Lisanna started to explain, but got cut off by frantic yells.

"NATSUUU~!" Most of the people in the guild yelled, making Natsu look back to see them.

"You called?" Gajeel asked, recognizing the oh-so-familiar dragon cry.

"..Guys.." Natsu whispered, unable to really talk at the moment.

"Lisanna? Why are you covered in blood?" Cana asked, cocking her eyebrow suspiciously.

Lisanna slumped her head down, she just couldn't make eye contact with anyone right now. Everyone asked around, wondering what exactly happened here. They were finally answered by Lisanna, shouting the word, "listen", to make them hear what she had to say. She breathed in and out a few times to work up the courage to tell everyone. Though, just by looking at her sister's fear-ridden face, Lisanna had to say it. It was either now, or never.

"Guys..I know this may be hard for some of you to hear..but.." Lisanna started to say, her heart beating as loudly as a drum. "..I..am the murderer."

Almost everyone fell on their knees when they heard those horrifying words come out of Lisanna's mouth. Most of the people didn't know how to react. And the people who did, laughed. They laughed a painful laugh. Thinking this was just a cruel joke, they snickered and giggled, knowing that this just couldn't be true.

"Hahaha! T-that's very funny, Lisanna, but really, what actually happened?" Levy asked as her heart got heavier and heavier.

"..That is..what happened." Lisanna answered simply, choking slightly on her words.

"Hey! This isn't funny anymore, Lisanna. Tell us the truth!" Cana demanded, not wanting this to be the truth.

"CAN'T YOU SEE!?" Lisanna shouted out of the blue, causing a few people to flinch in surprise. "This IS what happened! I tried to kill Wendy and Erza! I KILLED Jazzie! CAN'T YOU SEE THE BLOOD ON THIS KNIFE!? LOOK!

"NO!" Lucy screeched as she covered her ears as to not hear those awful words.

Mira walked slowly to her sister through the horrible turmoil of the guild. Everyone was torn up, even though they didn't want to believe it, it was true. Lisanna killed Jazzie, and did an attempt murder on Erza and Wendy. Mira kneeled down right in front of Lisanna with tears hanging loose from her eyes.

"You..why did you-?" Mira tried to ask, but was cut off by Lisanna.

"..It's okay, Mira. I will get sentenced..but..it's okay, as long as you're okay." Lisanna painfully smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Mira instantly slapped her sister, as angry as she's ever been.

"You idiot! And what am I supposed to do!? Live knowing that you got executed wr-." Mira tried to say, but immediately got cut off by Lisanna.

"GET AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Lisanna screamed, holding the bloody knife at her older sister's neck.

"Mira!" Wendy yelled and pulled Mira away from her.

"Makarov..what do we do..?" Lucy asked, realizing that nobody was able to talk about it.

Makarov held in his pain, even though it was unbearable to give such a sentence..he had to. Lisanna killed Jazzie, and tried to kill Erza and Wendy. He clutched onto the right side of his chest where his heart was, and tightened his grip. He had to..even if it hurt him to say these words, he had to.

"Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, please, constrict her and take her to the executioner's office." Makarov ordered and walked out of the room, for he was unable to confine the pain anymore.

"..LISANNAAA! NO!" Mira and Elfman cried in unison, but were held back by Natsu and Cana.

"Natsu." Lisanna said, facing him while smiling a forced smile. "Please, keep Mira and Elfman away from me at all costs."

"..O-okay.." Natsu nodded, and dragged the two farther away.

Lisanna then looked ahead as she was being guided to the executioner. Her mother always said to keep her head help up high, so that's what she was going to do. And most importantly, with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

(Locked in the Fairy Tail ice cream room)

"I don't remember having an ice cream room." Mira claimed, noticing the different ice cream makers.

"It was recently installed." Natsu exclaimed after he shoved a whole ice cream cone down his throat. "GAH! ACK!"

"Elfman! Natsu's choking!" Mira shouted, making Elfman rush to do the Heimlich.

"AAAACKK!" Natsu choked, but then was quickly relieved by the Heimich Maneuver. "..T-thanks.."

"It was nothing." Elfman said proudly and puffed his chest out.

"This is going to be interesting.." Mira sweat-dropped and looked around the room. Although this room was a dream come true, she was worried about Lisanna, and she had to escape somehow.

"Mira, what are you looking at?" Natsu asked, watching Mira's wandering eyes.

"O-oh! Nothing, I'm just looking around, that's all." Mira answered, waving her hands around frantically.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Mira, knowing her real intentions.

"Mira, if you try anything funny, I'll be forced to restrain you." Natsu threatened, but in a nice, calm way.

Mira looked back at him and gave him a half-smile.

"I know." Mira nodded and sat down on the nearest chair. _"Now..how to get out.."  
_

* * *

(In a cell, inside the executioner's office)

Lisanna sat there on the cold, cemented floor, wishing for this to just be a nightmare. But, this was real life, and she couldn't change that fact. She closed her eyes and breathed calmly, hoping for this to end soon. She wasn't sure if she should accept the trial to save her life, if she were to do that..

Suddenly the cell door opened, and there stood the Executioner.

"It's time." The executioner said in a simple manner and guided her out of the cell. "Go in that room, please."

Lisanna nodded and walked right in, seeing a room full of her friends from the guild. Apparently, this was the judgement part, this part could stop her from being executed. She looked straight ahead and saw a judge. Yes, this was indeed where she was to plead her case. She walked on ahead, and stood right behind the podium, which was just in front of the judge.

"Now, I know there is an obvious answer to this question, but I must ask anyway." The male judge started saying, not keeping his eyes off her. "Do you wish to defend yourself from death? Or do you wish to go on ahead and die now?"

Everyone in the room gulped and sat there on their seats nervously, knowing that Lisanna would try to defend herself. She just had to! And when she does, they would cheer her on. Because even though she was the murderer, maybe there was a reason that Lisanna had to kill her. Finally, Lisanna cleared her throat to speak, and the room went completely silent, waiting for her reply.

"I wish to go onto my death, I do not deserve to defend myself." Lisanna answered, leaving the judge flabbergasted by her odd reply.

"I see. Executioner, please, take her to be executed." The judge ordered, wondering why that girl didn't want to defend herself.

"Understood." The executioner said as he took her away.

"Anyone who wishes to see her executed, follow the executioner." The judge pointed and left the dead silent room.

_"Lisanna..why..?" Makarov thought as tears dripped down his wrinkly cheeks._

Everyone seemed to followed Makarov on his emotion, and everyone else cried, some deeply and some quietly.

"Why?" Everyone wondered. "Why would she do this?"

* * *

(Back to the ice cream room)

In order to stop Natsu's suspicions of Mira escaping, Mira began eating ice cream; Which, indeed stopped Natsu's suspicions. In fact, he even started to have a casual chat with her. Mira then quickly finished her ice cream after noticing this advantage.

"Natsu, do you mind getting me another strawberry ice cream cone?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Sure." Natsu smiled in reply and began making her another one.

Seeing that Natsu didn't expect a thing, Mira slowly stepped towards the locked door and unlocked it ever so silently. Suddenly, Natsu's arm wrapped around Mira's waist, and pulled her back.

"Natsu! Let me go!" Mira demanded as her legs flailed around in a frantic manner.

"I can't! I can't let you leave this room!" Natsu declined, keeping his grip on the skinny girl's waist.

"Don't you want to save Lisanna!? Aren't you worried about her!?" Mira cried, her tears falling quickly onto the floor.

"..Of course I am worried..who wouldn't be? This whole guild is worried about her." Natsu declared, keeping his tears from coming out. "But she will plead her case, and she'll be fine. Because there's no way she would kill someone."

"Natsu.." Mira whispered silently.

Out of the blue, there was a knock on the door, stopping the hearts of Natsu, Mira and Elfman. Who was there? Natsu quickly retaliated and walked to the door. He carefully opened it, and let in whoever it was who was knocking on the door. With further examination, it was Lucy who was knocking, and she walked right in and sat on a chair next to Mira.

"Why are you here? I thought you were rooting for Lisanna's case." Natsu stated.

"Well-, wait a minute..when did we get an ice cream room?!" Lucy asked, noticing all the ice cream stuff everywhere.

"Okay, okay! I refurnished the girl's bathroom into an ice cream room." Natsu admitted, angering the two girls.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" The girls fumed in unison. "ALL DAY WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THE BATHROOM!"

"I'm sorry! Uh..uh..ice cream?" Natsu asked, handing the girls an ice cream sundae.

"Whatever! I'll deal with you later." Lucy huffed in annoyance and looked at everyone seriously. "Lisanna..didn't defend herself in the courtroom."

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled, completely shocked by this. "No way! Why!?"

"I don't know! All she said was, "I don't deserve to defend myself.", and then she was taken to the guillotine." Lucy explained with a fear-stricken face.

"Wait! She's not dead is she!?" Mira asked, her eyes starting to water.

Lucy checked the clock on the left side of the room, and gazed sorrowfully at Mira.

"She will be executed in five minutes." Lucy answered, causing Mira to fall down on her knees and weep.

"There's no time..there's no time.." Mira repeated, her tears never ending.

Natsu gazed down at Mira with a guilty concious, and he sighed deeply. He knelt down and picked up Mira, shocking the girl.

"We can at least see your sister off." Natsu said as he looked at her foggy eyes. "Maybe you can say your last words."

"Yes.." Mira nodded, though, she all ready knew exactly what she was going to do if she got there in time. It was decided.

_WHOOSH! _Natsu broke down the door, and ran out with Lisanna in his arms. It was only a ten minute walk from the executioner's office, so maybe if Natsu ran, they would JUST make it.

"WAIT FOR US, LISANNA!" Mira shouted as the executioner's place was just in view, thanks to Natsu carrying her.

* * *

(At Lisanna's execution)

Everyone from the Fairy Tail guild was there, hectically crowding around Lisanna as they said their last words to her. After everyone had said their good-byes, the executioner silenced everybody, and told them they probably shouldn't watch. Everyone nodded in reply, and started to look away, but they were stopped by the sweet, silent voice of Lisanna.

"Everyone, please look this way for a minute." Lisanna begged, making everyone slowly turn to see her. "I'm sorry for being selfish, but, before I die, can you send me off with a smile?"

All the people wiped their eyes dry, and shakily smiled for Lisanna's sake.

"Thank you.." Lisanna whispered and smiled back as the guillotine dropped, forcing blood to splatter everywhere.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, and there will be more to come.

So, enjoy the cliff-hanger.


	9. Chapter 9: The Real Murderer?

The story is ALMOST over, just like, one or two more chapters left. So savor it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

(Back to Lisanna)

Blood splattered all over the floor, slightly covering her friends in blood. Her friends all felt a chill run up their spine as they heard a body part fall on the ground. They couldn't bear to look. For all they would see is a head, and even the guessing image for what it would look like was traumatic. A few minutes passed, and still no sound but the sound of breathing. Finally, heavy breathing and coughing was heard, stopping the hearts of everyone around Lisanna. A few people then forced themselves to look, hoping for a miracle. Everybody gasped horribly, shocked to see the scene before them.

"No way.." Levy gasped as she grabbed onto her arm tightly.

"..Mira.." Juvia called, her voice cracking with depression.

"Mira-nee.." Lisanna said as she looked up to see Mira holding up the guillotine with the one arm she had left.

"I..hah..made..it just in time..hah.." Mira smiled, even through the intense pain of the sharp killing device.

"Your arm..it's gone.." Lisanna cried, her lips quivering immensely as she noticed Mira's right arm was missing.

"It's okay..it wasn't..hah..that important anyway..ack." Mira coughed, her blood spilling off her lip.

"Mira-nee! Stop! Let go of the guillotine right now!" Lisanna demanded, seeing that the guillotine was slowly slicing off Mira's left arm.

"Lisanna, I'm fine.." Mira whispered, her voice shaky from the pain. "Now..hah..grab the..gah..knife in my..hah..right pocket.."

Lisanna nodded slowly, and tried as hard as she could to reach to the knife in Mira's pocket. She finally grasped it, and did her hardest to saw at the hard wood. Her hand was shaking as she continued sawing, just the sight of her sister suffering for her sake was absolutely terrifying. Lisanna's heart was beating relentlessly, hoping with all her might that she would make it in time to save her sister's left arm.

"Yes!" Lisanna smiled thankfully after she sawed her head out. She then gazed at her sister who was in obvious peril. "Mira-nee, what about you?"

"I'm fine." Mira reassured and yanked her hand away from the death trap. "See?"

"Thank goodness.." Lisanna cried and rushed to hug her sister. "Sister..why would you do this?"

"..I wanted..to tell..hah..the truth of who..gah..killed Jazzie.." Mira explained, breathing heavily from the blood loss.

"Mira-nee, you do realize what will happen if you do that, right?" Lisanna asked, her eyebrows arching in concern.

"Of course I do, Lisanna." Mira answered and began to get up.

Lisanna got up as well, but to pull back her sister. She didn't want the truth to come out. If it did.. Suddenly, Mira hands rested upon Lisanna's shoulders, and Lisanna looked up to see her sister's face. Her sister smiled through the pain to show her sister everything would be okay. Even though her sister acted like everything was going to be okay..it didn't feel that way..

"Lisanna..just let me do it." Mira pleaded as she rubbed her sister's head reassuringly. "Everyone deserves to know what happened that day."

"..Mira-nee.." Lisanna said softly, tears escaping from her eyes. "Okay.."

"Thank you." Mira smiled and looked to her friends from Fairy Tail.

"Mira! Your arm, is it okay!?" A few people asked with obvious concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Mira guaranteed, smiling brightly to console their worry. "Now, everyone, I have something to tell you all."

"Excuse me, but you do not have the right to stop this execution, miss." The executioner declared, holding back Mira's shoulder.

"Actually, I do have the right." Mira exclaimed, her eyebrows narrowing intimidatingly.

"How so?" The executioner queried in disbelief.

"If the person getting executed isn't the real murderer, then obviously, they have the right to not be executed on the spot." Mira explained, her eyes unwavering.

"..I do not understand." The executioner stated, his eyebrows cocking on confusion.

"My sister, Lisanna, is not the murderer." Mira admitted, shocking the whole crowd, including the executioner himself.

"Then who is it?" The executioner asked, not exactly believing Mira's claim.

"The real murderer.." Mira started saying, her heart beating nonstop from this sudden truth she was about to tell. "Whom killed Jazzie.."

Everyone leaned forward, curiously waiting for the answer to this questionable mystery. Who would kill Jazzie? And why would he or she kill Jazzie? Everyone wondered anxiously, impatient with the wait.

"..Was me." Mira finished, her eyes filled with sorrow and fear. "I killed Jazzie..I am the murderer."

* * *

WAIT, WHAT?! Mira killed Jazzie!? Or is she just lying to protect the real murderer? Find out in the next chapter of, "A Cold Request".

And yes, I know, this was a very short chapter, but keep in mind that I had to reveal Mira as the murderer in this chapter. And I had to keep you guys in as much suspense as I could.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll review. (I don't mind critique, because I truly want to know if I could write any better. Thanks. :)


	10. Chapter 10: The Story of Jazzie

Yes, I realize I left you with an intense chapter. Though, I hope you didn't die from shock when you saw it was actually Mira. (Or was it? O_O) Anyway, xD, enjoy this new chapter of, "A Cold Request".

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Back to the shocking scene of Mira)

"I am the murderer." Mira admitted, shocking the whole crowd.

"Mira! Is this the truth?!" Lucy asked, extremely flabbergasted by this sudden truth.

Mira only nodded in reply. Everyone then began to sneak glares at each other, none of them were sure if Mira was telling the truth, or lying to protect her sister from execution.

"Everyone, I'm sure you don't believe my words, but, if you'll allow me to prove it to you, then I will." Mira urged in a pleading voice.

The Fairy Tail members then looked at the executioner, wondering if it was okay. The executioner sighed and decided to just let her talk. After all, her eyes showed no lying expression.

"Thank you very much, executioner." Mira thanked and looked right at him. "May I please start the story at my guild? This story is a very secretive, private matter."

"I guess." The executioner shrugged. "But I WILL immediately have to kill your sister if you or her run away."

"Understood. Everybody, please follow me to the guild." Mira ordered and guided her many guild mates to Fairy Tail.

_"The story of Jazzie's murder..will finally unfold." Natsu thought to himself, walking faster due to excitement._

* * *

(In the Fairy Tail guild)

The executioner stood by the Fairy Tail door, while the guild members followed Mira to her storage room for drinks. Everyone then walked inside the storage room, and waited for Mira to begin her probably long story.

"Fairy Tail members, I apologize for bluntly admitting the truth so suddenly..though, I hope you'll listen well to my story. This is the story where it all began.." Mira explained, intriguing most of the guild members.

Mira cleared her throat real quick to prepare for the story. She then looked at everyone in the room with a dead-serious face.

"It all started on March 18, 2003, in the Fairy Tail guild.." Mira started explaining.

*~Flashback~*

_It was a rather cold day in Fiore, mostly everybody was wearing coats, except for Gray of course, he was wearing swim shorts. Anyway, Mira and Lisanna were casually chatting about random stuff, when Makarov announced that there would be a new member of Fairy Tail._

_"Here's the new member, now,_ _tell everyone your name."_ _Makarov urged,_ _nudging the girl to speak._

_"H-hi, I'm Jazzie_.._n-nice to meet_ _y-you all."_ _Jazzie greeted,_ _her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. _

_"Hello~!"_ _Everyone greeted warmly_ _as they got up to see the girl better._

_"Hi, I'm Cana,_ _want to see me chug this juice bottle?_ _Cana asked,_ _though was immediately declined._

_"Now, Now._ _Let everyone meet her first."_ _Makarov exclaimed,_ _and everyone_ _circled around the_ _girl_ _to meet her more formally._

_"Hello Jazzie,_ _I'm Lisanna."_ _Lisanna greeted_ _with a kind smile_ _which warmed Jazzie's cold heart._

_"H-hello.."_ _Jazzie greeted_ _back as she looked down_ _at the ground shyly._

_"Yo, my name is Mira, what's up?"_ _Mira asked,_ _her tone slightly tomboyish._

_"Hi.." Jazzie greeted silently._

_"Hi there!"_ _Elfman waved excitedly._ _"I'm Elfman,_ _welcome to Fairy Tail."_

_"T-thank you very m-much, Elfman."_ _Jazzie blushed,_ _causing Elfman_ _to blush in return._ _"Bingo."_ _Jazzie thought to herself._

_"Hiya! M'name's Natsu."_ _Natsu greeted with his signature toothy grin._ _"I don't mean to brag, buuut,_ _I'm the strongest one here."_

_"Hah! Don't go telling untrue rumors, Natsu."_ _Erza__ stifled a laugh after__ slapping_ _Natsu upside the __head._

_"Oww!" Natsu whined and_ _looked at Erza with angry filled eyes._ _"DO YOU WANNA GO!?" _

_"Anytime, Firebreath!"_ _Erza insulted,_ _grabbing the attention of Mira._

_"Ooh! Can I join?"_ _Mira asked,_ _her eyes turning into stars._

_"Uhh.." Jazzie hummed, unsure of what to say or do._

_"It's okay, Jazzie, they do that all the time."_ _Makarov reassured, easing the confusion of Jazzie._ _"You can go along and play with Elfman or Cana,_ _they're around your age."_

_Jazzie nodded and went to play with Elfman. Her plan was going well so far. Elfman seemed to really like her._

_"Elfman.." Jazzie called out softly._

_"Y-yes!?" Elfman asked, sitting straight up now._

_"Can you tell me who the Strausses are?"_ _Jazzie asked,_ _narrowing her eyes at Elfman._

_"Actually, I'm a Strauss-." Elfman tried to finish speaking, but was cut off by Jazzie._

_"So you're a Strauss.."_ _Jazzie clarified, her lips curving into a smirk._ _"I thank you for telling me."_

"_You're welcome.._" _Elfman blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head nervously._

_"Elfman, I would like it if you went to my house_.._alone.." Jazzie smiled a pretty smile, making Elfman blush mildly._

_"S-sure." Elfman stuttered, shyly shuffling his feet._

"The directions to my _house are on this piece of paper." Jazzie explained, her eyes glaring deeply into Elfman's eyes. "Come tonight."_

"_Okay..?" Elfman agreed, and watched her walk away. "That was..strange.."_

* * *

_(At the Strauss's house)_

_"Mira!" Elfman called,_ _opening the front door rather quickly._

_"Yes?" Mira asked in her usual tomboyish voice._

_"I need to talk to you..privately.."_ _Elfman answered with very serious eyes._

_"I see.."_ _Mira sighed and_ _talked to Elfman_ _privately in his room._

_"You know Jazzie, right?"_ _Elfman asked knowingly.__  
_

_"Mhmm.."_ _Mira nodded in a bored motion._

_"I think she's a spy."_ _Elfman claimed out of the blue,_ _causing Mira to laugh._

_"Yeah right, why would you think that?"_ _Mira queried with a few laughs._

_"I just do..can I ask for a favor?"_ _Elfman requested,_ _hoping for a "yes"._

_"I guess." Mira shrugged._

* * *

_(At Jazzie's house)_

_"Ah! Hello, Elfman!" Jazzie greeted excitingly after inviting him inside._

_"Hello."_ _Elfman greeted back as he_ _walked around the house._

_"You look thirsty..do you want a drink?" Jazzie offered._

_"No thank you, I'm not thirsty."_ _Elfman declined skeptically_

_"I see. Well, let's watch some television then."_ _Jazzie suggested as she dropped herself_ _on the right side_ _of the couch._

_"Hey Jazzie, where are your parents."_ _Elfman asked, realizing_ _there were no parents in sight._

_"Ah yes..they were quite annoying.."_ _Jazzie said with a poker face._ _"They're not with me.."_

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-._" _Elfman frantically apologized,_ _and was instantly forgiven._

_"It's fine. But it would ease my heart_ _if you could eat my homemade brownies."_ _Jazzie added with a sly smirk._

_"O-of course! I would love to!"_ _Elfman smiled shakily._ _He still felt really bad about her losing her parents.._

"_Goody! I'll make them right away!"_ _Jazzie clapped with pure giddiness and_ _rushed to make the brownies._

_"Now..let's see what you're up to..supposed spy." Mira thought to herself as she hid inside the air vent._

_Jazzie stirred her homemade brownie mix,_ _smirking as she did so. She then grabbed at some bottle with black stuff in it._ _With further examination by Mira,_ _she noticed the label stamped on the bottle said, "Poison". _

_"Poison!? How dare she taint those amazing, succulent looking brownies!? Mira thought as she looked closer at what Jazzie was doing._

_"..Ohh..there's no time left.."_ _Jazzie exclaimed_ _as she took a quick look at her wall clock._ _"Elfman, can you come in?"_

_"Sure!" Elfman called_ _from the other room and rushed to see what Jazzie wanted. "Yes?"_

_"It seems that I have no time to cook brownies."_ _Jazzie said, her eyes glued to the clock._

_"Ohh, that's too bad." Elfman sighed with clear disappointment._

_"Though, I have an idea.."_ _Jazzie added, intriguing Elfman._

_"What is it?" Elfman asked curiously._

_"Just have some of the brownie batter."_ _Jazzie answered suggestively._ _"I mean, who doesn't like batter?"_

_"I can have the batter!?"_ _Elfman asked excitedly,_ _running to the bowl of batter._

_"Go ahead!" Jazzie insisted,_ _pointing at the bowl empathetically. _

_"Thanks!" Elfman smiled as he stuck a_ _spoon into the batter._

_He then raised the spoon to his mouth,_ _ready to bite into it._ _Fortunately, he was stopped by his sister._ _Mira quickly grabbed_ _the spoon out of Elfman's hand,_ _and threw it at the wall._

_"Elfman! You can't eat that batter!"_ _Mira shouted,_ _her eyebrows_ _narrowing angrily_ _at Jazzie._

_"Why?" Elfman asked,_ _still entranced by the_ _beautiful image of the brownie batter._

_"Jazzie poisoned it!" Mira claimed,_ _shocking her brother._

_"I would never do such a thing!" Jazzie lied,_ _hoping it would convince Elfman otherwise._

_"Yes, you would! Just look!" Mira ordered,_ _picking up the poison bottle to show him. "Look!"_

_"You can't prove that I used it in the brownies!"_ _Jazzie argued,_ _her hands on her hips._

_"Okay then, since you didn't use it for the brownies,_ _why don't you try some?_ _You know_.._to show Elfman just how GOOD it is."_ _Mira smirked devilishly._

_"I'm allergic!" Jazzie spouted,_ _her voice full of nervousness._

_"Nice lie.." Mira said sarcastically as_ _she walked towards Jazzie._ _"But, no matter what, you're going to chow down on this."_

_"No!" Jazzie yelled,_ _her teeth gritting angrily._

_"Eat it!" Mira shouted,_ _about to shove some of the_ _batter in Jazzie's mouth._ _Fortunately for Jazzie, she gave in._

_"Okay! I poisoned it!" Jazzie admitted,_ _crying slightly out of_ _fear for death._

_"But why? I thought you liked me.."_ _Elfman asked, his heart aching of betrayal.  
_

_"I..pretended.." Jazzie admitted,_ _her eyes glued to the floor._

_"Why?! Who would you do something so cruel?!"_ _Mira questioned,_ _her fists clenching_ _in fury for her brother._

"_I was ordered by my leader __to kill the Strauss_ _whom had a demon inside them."_ _Jazzie explained._

_"W-what? But I.." Mira stuttered in confusion._

_Mira was the Strauss with the demon in her, _so_ why did this girl go after Elfman?_

_"So I went to Fairy Tail_ _to find the Strauss_.._and Elfman said he was a Strauss_. _So I made my move.."_ _Jazzie finished her explanation._ _Though, Mira wasn't satisfied._

_"You're mistaken, Jazzie._ _I'm the one with the_ _demon inside me..__not my brother."_ _Mira stated, distressing the_ _supposed mistaken girl._

_"I don't understand..Elfman said he was a Strauss.."_ _Jazzie remembered,_ _her eyes_ _widening horrifically._

_"He is. There are actually three Strauss,_ _and I am the_ one _who has the demon inside them."_ _Mira established, seeing_ _sudden realization_ _in the girl's eyes._

_"I see." Jazzie smirked,_ _slowly grabbing a knife_ _out of her pocket._ _"I was..wrong."_

_Jazzie then look at_ _Mira with faked_, _pitiful eyes,_ _hoping to swoon her into a hug._ _Unfortunately, for Jazzie,_ _Mira didn't feel any pity for the girl._ _None whatsoever._

_"So, you're a murderer who tried to kill my brother,_ _and you want ME to feel bad..for you?!"_ _Mira queried,_ _her teeth grinding in anger._

_"I did nothing wrong." Jazzie grinned,_ _hoping to rile up the girl_ _into coming closer._

_"You brat!" Mira screamed,_ _her hand readied to punch._

_Jazzie laughed evilly as Mira drew closer,_ _and Jazzie held her knife near her own face_, _knowing that that's where Mira was going to punch her at_. _She miscalculated_.._Mira aimed for her stomach; Which made the small girl fall onto the ground. Her knife flew up in the air for a bit, but quickly..went back down.._

_Drip. Drip._ _The sound of Jazzie's blood dripping sounded around the coldly silent room. Her blood dripped down her chest where the knife was stabbed into. Mira and Elfman stepped back in horror, realizing that they killed Jazzie._

_"Elfman! We need to get out of here!" Mira whispered loudly, but her steps were stopped by a sudden, tight grip on her ankle._

_"Wait..hah.." Jazzie halted them, and looked at their worried faces. "I will..hah..die soon...ack! But..hah...I need to..t-tell you..ha..something f-first_.."

_"Huh!? You're still alive?! Elfman, if we hurry we can save-." Mira tried to suggest, but was interrupted by_ _Jazzie's cracking voice._

_"No! Stop..hah..there's no time.." Jazzie admitted the sad truth, her eyes filling with tears. "I was..ahh..threatened..hah..b-by my leader..to kill you.."_

_"Jazzie.." Mira cried, feeling sad for the poor girl._

_"He said..hah..he would..hah..kill my father...hah..if I didn't..gah..kill you.." Jazzie explained, her eyes starting to permanently close._

_"Why are you telling us this?!" Mira asked, her lips quivering in utter fear. She knew exactly how Jazzie felt. Losing a parent..is absolutely horrible.._

_"Because..hah..I want...you to..find him..hah..and kill him.._" _Jazzie answered, her heart starting to stop its normal beating pattern. "I know..hah..it's selfish, but if you know who..hah..it is..then you'll be safe..ah...from his wrath.." _

_"His wrath?" Mira repeated, __her eyebrow cocking upright._

_"He wants..to kill you._." _Jazzie said out of the blue. "Please..prepare yourself..hah..and hide from him..hah_.."

_"Kill me!? Wait, why!?" Mira asked, jumping around in a scared routine._

_"I'm sorry..but I don't..hah..know.." Jazzie replied, about to breathe her last breath. "Be safe_.._hah..good-bye.."_

_"Wait! Jazzie! Don't die!" Mira begged, shaking the girl's body rather gently._

_It was too late..the girl breathed her last breath. It was saddening, seeing a girl that was intentionally evil. She was just threatened. What a sad, scary life.._

_"What now, sister?" Elfman asked, watching his sister slump down in a crying depression._

_Mira..couldn't say a thing._

* * *

There's still one more chapter left. Yep, you read correctly. The next chapter I post will be the LAST chapter.

So, get HYPED UP!


	11. Chapter 11: The End?

Well, I don't have too much to say, so I'll just go onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Back to the flashback from chapter 10)

_"Mira-nee, I can carry her if you want.." Elfman offered as they walked through the busy town of Magnolia._

_"No need." Mira rejected politely as she carried Jazzie over her shoulder with ease._

_The two Strausses struggled to find the right place for Jazzie's burial. You know, to bury her legally. _

_"Hey! There's one." Elfman pointed, making Mira look ahead to see the place._

_"Funerals and Coffins?" Mira read, her eyes squinting from the sun. "I guess we could check it out."_

* * *

_(In Funerals and Coffins)_

_"Hello." A person greeted rather nicely for working in a funeral place._

_"H-hi.." Mira stuttered, her voice cracking from being nervous._

_"Umm..is that a joke?" Jack asked, pointing at the body Mira was carrying. (Jack was "a person".)_

_"Oh, this?" Mira showed rather blatantly._ _"No, this is a real life body."_

_"EHHH!? T-THEN WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A DEAD CORPSE?" Jack asked frantically, now hiding behind his desk._

_"Isn't it obvious? I want to LEGALLY bury her." Mira explained, her eyes narrowing. "She's..a friend.."_

_"Okaaay..." Jack sweated, moving around shakily. "Uhh..just sign here.."_

_"Yes sir." Mira saluted and began to write her name._

_"Salute?" Jack thought to himself, comically sweat-dropping._

_"Done." Mira exclaimed after finishing writing down her name. "Now, where do we bury her?"_

_"Here's the address, and here..have this coffin." Jack offered, handing them a black coffin._

_"..Wow..thank you.." Mira cried slightly. "B-bye.."_

_"Good-bye.." Jack waved, noticing the pain in those two kids._

* * *

_(In Magnolia's burial grounds)_

_"..I guess we..say our good-byes.." Mira suggested, looking at Jazzie's tombstone with sorrowful eyes._

_"E-even though..we b-barely knew each other..I felt like I knew you all my life." Elfman said while bowing his head down respectfully._

_"Ah, jeez bro, that was so cheesy." Mira chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Jazzie, I hope you'll rest in peace."_

_Unknown to Mira, a shadow from behind her, watched everything. It frowned incredulously, knowing very well what happened here. Its minion..had died. Though, it only walked away, making oddly silent footsteps away from the buril grounds._

_"Jazzie..you have betrayed me. But..no matter..because I will indeed..kill Mira Strauss." It thought to itself._

*~End of flashback~*

"Wait..that's it? That's how Jazzie died?" Natsu queried in slight disbelief.

"Yes, that is what happened." Mira replied, hoping that everyone believed the true story.

"I see." A few people nodded, trusting the story.

"Is this really the truth? Or are you just lying to protect your sister?" Gajeel asked out of the blue. He didn't really know whether to trust this story or not.

"It is the truth! If you have any questions, then I will answer them! And prove to you, that this is indeed the true story!" Mira answered, her voice loud and brave.

"Okay then. Mira, prove the fact that it was you who killed Jazzie." Gajeel said.

"Okay. Follow me." Mira guided, walking out of the storage room.

Everyone shrugged and decided to just follow her. Except for one, the man left the room, fully believing Mira's story.

_"It makes sense now.." The man thought as he exited the room. "Now that I know the whole story..I can help Mira.." _

* * *

(In Funerals and Coffins)

"This is the place that Mira mentioned in her story." Natsu remembered, now starting to believe Mira's story.

"Yup, hopefully Jack is still here." Mira said, silently praying.

Mira opened the door in an excited way, wondering how Ol' Jack was doing. Maybe he found a woman? Hah, that would be interesting.

"Hello-." Mira greeted, but cut herself off as she saw an odd looking man at the front desk.

She could tell it wasn't Jack. For one reason, the guy's name tag said, "Kole".

"Hello, do you need anything?" Kole asked in a rather bored tone.

"Actually..yeah. Where's Jack at?" Mira asked, her eyes filled with worry. If she couldn't prove that Jack worked here, nobody would believe her.

"Jack!? I remember him, was the Jack you know, tall, skinny, and had brown cheetah glasses?" Kole questioned, his facial expression now grim.

"Yeah!" Mira replied, glad that someone else knew Jack.

"Well, actually..if that is the Jack you know.." Kole said, his face paling with depression. "Jack..was murdered.."

"What! No way! How did that happen?!" Mira asked.

"Actually, it's a pretty detailed story." Kole admitted, looking seriously at Mira. "After he gave permission to this odd girl, whom was carrying a body over her shoulder, a man came over and killed him."

"..No way.." Mira cried silently. _"Was it..my fault?"_

"It's okay Mira, we have proof that this Jack guy existed. Therefore, our story is proving to be correct." Elfman reassured, thought it didn't quell Mira's depression.

_"It was my fault..wasn't it? This man was after me..and he killed him because of me. I don't know why..but it seems like this is all my fault.. What do I do now?" Mira thought to herself, her hand clenching in anger._

"Mira, is there any more proof to your story?" Natsu asked, still unsure about this truth.

"Yes. But I do not know what to show you. You must ask me a question, and I shall answer it." Mira stated.

Natsu nodded, and began to think deeply on what to ask.

"Ah!" Natsu said after having a good idea. "I want to know why you were hiding this."

"Mm.." Mira hummed, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Even if I told them my story..I would still be sentenced to death."

"What!?" Natsu shouted in shock.

"Even on accident, I would be sentenced to death. After all, a murder is a murder." Mira said simply as she grabbed her arm tightly.

"..Oh.." Natsu whispered softly.

"Follow me to my storage room everybody, I have a few more things to tell you all." Mira demanded nicely.

Everyone nodded and followed her. Hopefully, their doubts would vanquish.

* * *

(In the storage room for drinks)

"First of all, I want to tell you all that I didn't purposefully try to kill Wendy or Erza." Mira explained out of the blue. "And..I don't have all the answers you're looking for. Lisanna can explain as well."

"Hello." Lisanna waved awkwardly. "Ask away."

"L-Lisanna..I want to know why Wendy's throat was red and puffy." Levy stuttered slightly, her eyes wavering.

"I-." Lisanna tried to say, but was cut off by Mira.

"I actually gave Wendy a pill, and apparently, she was allergic to it." Mira explained. "Fortunately, the effects of her allergic reactions were temporary."

"Oh." Levy said in realization.

"Lisanna." Natsu called, shaking a bit in fear. "W-why were you holding a knife with blood all over it, did you cut Erza or Wendy with it?"

"No. I was making them rice, and I cut them some pineapple to put in the rice. They had to eat as well, right?" Lisanna elucidated in detail.

"I see." Natsu sighed in relief.

"Are those all the questions?" Mira asked, looking around for a hand to raise. "You."

"Yes." Cana said as she cleared her throat to speak. "Umm..were you the voice? Or is Lisanna the voice?"

"I am the leader, and Lisanna is the voice." Mira answered. "I'm sorry that you guys had to live under my rule..it was..unfair to you."

"Mira.." Cana whispered softly to herself.

"What? I don't understand." Natsu said in confusion.

"I made everyone in the guild work for me by force. I tied them up and blindfolded them.." Mira exclaimed, her lips starting to quiver. "I did it so they could try to stop anyone who tried to solve the case of Jazzie's murder."

"That makes sense." Lucy admitted as she bit her lip in interest. "That's why everyone looked at us with concern and worry. They were going to be forced to hurt us."

"Precisely.." Mira half-smiled. "In short, I killed Jazzie, and Makarov made a request to find the killer. Nobody took it because it was too painful, so I wasn't worried. Sadly, Erza and Gray took the request, so I had to force people to work for me so nobody would find out. Plus, I told Lisanna to cut out all the information, but due to Erza's sudden entrance, Lisanna could only cut half of it off. Later on, you two took the request, and I ordered everybody once again to make sure you wouldn't find out. Though, I have been found out."

"It all makes sense now." Everybody said in unison.

"I see." Makarov's said as he walked into the room.

"Makarov!" Mira called out, her eyes full of fear and worry.

"I heard everything." Makarov exclaimed and huffed in relief. "So this is the truth.."

"I.." Mira said softly, shivering worriedly.

"Come Mira, you must get the judge to judge your case." Makarov urged, pushing her out of the room.

"I understand.." Mira accepted and walked to the courthouse.

"Come on everybody, let's be there for Mira." Natsu hurried everybody, and everybody followed him out.

_"Mira..you won't die, right?" Lucy thought to herself, tears starting to drip from her cheek._

* * *

(Judgement)

"So that's all you can tell me?" The judge asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically at the murderer.

"Yes." Mira nodded after finishing telling the judge the whole story.

"I see. We will now find a punishment suitable for your crimes." The judge explained and went to the back, in his room.

Makarov apparently walked into the room as well, and nobody knew why.

Everyone fidgeted in their seat, nervous about the punishment. Mira would most probably get an execution, but there was still a slither of hope. Natsu breathed heavily, he was not only worried about Mira, but for her siblings as well. What would they do without her? Plus, Mira explained why she did this all. Natsu bit his lip in anxiety. When will those people come out and say it?

Finally, the door opened and the judge walked out. The eyes of everyone in the court watched the judge sit down as he cleared his throat speak. What would he have to say? That thought pounded everyone's mind.

"I have the punishment suitable for Mira Strauss." The judge spoke out, stopping everyone's heart.

Worry filled the room. Would the word execution come into his sentence? That word..would give everybody a heart attack in an instant. Mira..please..

"Mira Strauss.." The judge called, looking seriously into her eyes.

"Yes?" Mira asked, her eyes wavering with fear.

"You will be sentenced to five years in prison, and community service for ten years after your imprisonment." The judge finished.

Mira smiled with shock. She got off..so easily..

"Mira.." Everyone cried, knowing that Mira would not be executed.

What a wonderful day..even if it meant going to jail. Mira would still be with her siblings.

"Police, arrest her please." The judge ordered, and the cops quickly arrested her.

"Good-bye guys, see ya in five years." Mira waved with her cuffed hands.

Everybody waved back, crying as they did so. They wouldn't see Mira in the guild anymore, but at least they would know she's still alive.

The doors of the courtroom opened, and everyone exited the place. Except for one, who followed Mira out from afar.

_"It's time.." The man thought as he followed her._

* * *

(In Fairy Tail)

"Well..I guess the case is solved.." Natsu said as he scratched his chin.

"Yeah.." Lucy huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "But..I feel like we're forgetting something.."

_*~Meanwhile~*_

"Hello!?" Gray yelled from the toilet. "ANYBODY THERE!?"

* * *

(At the jail where Mira is at)

The yells and the screams rang through the jail, disturbing the people who were actually well behaved and just laid on their bed. Fingers clawed at the walls, pitifully trying to escape. It was quite a noisy place. Jail..that word..seemed so distant before.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were heard. They were silent, yet they could be heard if you listened hard enough. Everyone stiffened, thinking the warden came. Though when the prisoners saw the man, they cocked their eyebrows in confusion. Who was it? That thought went through everyone's mind.

"Hello." The man greeted with a slow wave.

"Uh, who are you?" Mira asked, leaning against the metal bars.

"Oh, my apologies." The man bowed respectfully and took off the hood that shielded his face.

"Mystogan!" Mira exclaimed in shock and looked straight at him. "Why are you here?"

"Actually, I have a very good reason." Mystogan stated with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Mira questioned curiously.

"I heard your little story about Jazzie." Mystogan started to explain, noticing the sorrowful expression on Mira's face. "To cut this short, I have clues on who the leader is whom threatened Jazzie."

"Ehh!? You do?!" Mira queried in disbelief, her mouth gaping in surprise.

"Indeed I do." Mystogan grinned.

"Well, what does this have to do with me?" Mira asked. "I'm in jail you know."

"To be frank, I want your help to find more clues." Mystogan explained. "And I'll wait patiently for the next five years.."

"Why mine?" Mira questioned in confusion.

"You knew Jazzie." Mystogan answered simply. "That is all I'll say."

And just like that, Mystogan hid his face with his hood again, and took his leave.

_"He knows the clues to that mystery.." Mira thought to herself. "I hope I'll be of use on that fateful day.."_

Mira looked up at the bland ceiling, her eyes sparkling anxiously.

"Jazzie..just you wait. I'll find that man, and I'll avenge your father and mother." Mira whispered to the air as if it was Jazzie herself. "Just you wait.."

* * *

Well, that's the last chapter of my story, and I hope you enjoyed it.

I will most likely not make a sequel to this. I only wrote the end like that to make it a cool, intriguing ending.

Anyway, review. (If you want to.)


End file.
